


Blood on the Cards

by ThePaperNovelist



Category: ASTRO (Band), ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Blood, Blood and Violence, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Character Death, Drama, Drug Use, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jungkook needs to sort his shit out, Kim Taehyung is a little dumb, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, LIKE YESTERDAY, M/M, Manipulation, Mate Mark, Mates, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tension, Top Jeon Jungkook, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaperNovelist/pseuds/ThePaperNovelist
Summary: Taehyung is a broke college student trying to make it in the Art world. Money is hard to come by and Taehyung is desperate for cash so he doesn't become homeless and loss everything. A chance encounter one night changes everything, but is it for the better? No-one said being a dancer was easy but at least the pay is good. Now only if he could get the name of the down right gorgeous Alpha who ran the club.





	1. A series of unfortunate events

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE I AM AN IDIOT AND UPLOADED THE WRONG VERSION HERE IS THE UPDATED VERSION. UwU

Seeing the eviction notice on the door to his apartment, just after coming home from a long shift at the coffee shop was not what Taehyung was expecting. What he had expected to do, was that he was going to get home and take a nice hot bath. He had worked a 10-hour shift and he was dead on his feet. Maybe after his bath, he would have some instant ramen and then sleep like a rock.

 

Ripping the notice off his door and stepping inside he hung his keys on the hook beside the front door and locked it. The rusty old lock made a small grating sound he cringed at but otherwise did nothing about. He didn’t have to money to fix it and asking the landlord was out of the question for the same reason. He didn’t have a choice but to grit his teeth and do nothing. He slipped his worn out sneakers off and slid his black sock clad feet into a pair of plain white slippers.

 

Glancing behind him at the locked door he sighed deeply. It’s not like there was anything in his apartment that was valuable. He always had his camera on him and his phone was always in his pocket. They were his only personal items he would cry about if he lost them.

 

Well…

 

That and his “toys” but that’s beside the point and they were hidden under the bathroom sink in a box labeled “extra towels”.

 

The sound of his phone ringing with an email notification cut his musing off and he pulled the device out of his pocket. He read and reread the text over several times before he let out a disbelieving laugh and had to sit down on the worn out leather couch before his legs gave out from underneath him. His backpack slides off his shoulders and flopped onto the cushion next to him, his Nikon COOLPIX B500 slipping out and rolling off the couch. He winced at the thump it made when it hit the shag carpet. He reached out and gently gripped the camera and set it on the stained coffee table in front of him. He glanced back down at the iPhone 5 in his hand, the email still open.

 

“ _To Mr. Kim: We are regret to inform you that your application for the Senior Photography and Design Arts Program has been rejected. This decision was made by the board… Lack of funds necessary to continue… Apply next year when applicable…_ ”

 

Tears streamed down Taehyung’s cheeks, loud sobs wracking his frail body. He sat there for what felt like hours crying heavily. When he finally calmed down and sucked in breathes greedily. He was too exhausted to do anything so he simply stripped down and strode naked into his bedroom. His closet door was open and he eyes the assortment of soft pastel garments.

 

There was always that nagging feeling in the back of his head that he shouldn’t walk around so freely in his apartment in the shitty part of town. An unmated Omega living alone was bad news. He knew that the area he lived in was gang territory but he didn’t have much choice. The rent was a little higher then he liked but it was the best he could do. He didn’t spend that much time thinking about his love life, or lack of. It’s not like someone would want a broke college student who was too emotional for his own good anyway.

 

Just another reason for him to feel worthless. The feeling wasn’t a new one. He’d never even been on a date and he was already 24. He knew Omega’s had it bad, the power dynamic was unbalanced and Alpha’s ruled over everything.

 

He turned away from the closet and flopped down on his bed. The sheets were soft under him and he used the sheets to block out the negative thoughts. Curling up under them so that only the top of his hair was poking out he let out a small hum and tucked the blankets under his feet. He laid there for a minute before huffing and closing his eyes. There was no use feeling sorry for himself if it wasn’t going to get him anywhere. Sleep came not long after and he sank into darkness.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Taehyung spent the next few days working as many shifts as he could and nearly ran himself into the ground. It showed in the dark bags under his eyes and the pale parlor to his normal caramel skin. He knew it wasn’t healthy to work as much as he was but he kept going anyways. He was living from check to check and if things didn’t change soon he would be on the street. His only choice was working longer hours and taking up more shifts at the coffee shop.

 

“I’m sorry Taehyung, but I have to let you go. You’re not doing so well anymore, forgetting entire orders and messing up the ones you do remember. And for god sake, get some sleep, you look half dead.”

 

Taehyung stood there for what felt like forever before he nodded and stepped out of his boss’s, now ex-boss, office and took off the pale blue apron tied around his thin waist. He felt the tall tale prick of tears and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes shut tightly. Now was not the time to cry, he had to make it home before they came.

 

Frowning heavily he sucked in a large breath and let it out shakily, turning away from the office and heading into the back room to change out of his uniform. Once he was changed into his street clothes and the uniform was hung up he gathered his things and left the shop. The scent of freshly brewed coffee and sweet pastries clung to his skin. He shuddered, the door closing behind him sounded like the final nail in his coffin.

 

His throat felt tight and his eyes burned with unshed tears. Taehyung sniffled before turning his blank gaze to the sky. The red hues danced along dark clouds as the sun set, making room for the sprinkling of stars that managed to shine just bright enough to be seen past the city lights. Street lamps turned on one by one, lighting the wet sidewalks from the mornings light shower. Shop lights illuminated the insides as the streets grew quiet, people went home for the night or into bars to drink the night away.

 

It seemed like a good idea at the time, to go and drink his sorrows away, but if Taehyung knew just what was to come in the next few months he would never have worked up the courage to open the door to the dingy bar that night. He wouldn’t have sat down and ordered a drink he would spend the next three hours nursing sitting alone in a dark booth. And he would never have spoken to the blonde haired Angel who decided that “he was too pretty to drink alone in some run down bar with no name with a damn”.

 

But if he hadn’t, he would have never made it to where he was now. He would never have been happy. And he was not about to let that happiness go for anything. Not even if what caused him that happiness was the most dangerous thing he had ever encounter but couldn’t get enough of.


	2. A rather, interesting meeting. Is it Fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here and a special guest has arrived, how will Taehyung react?

 

Taehyung swirled the amber liquid in languid circles. The half-filled glass clutched loosely in his right hand while he left toyed with a loose thread from his frayed brown wool sweater. He raised the glass to his mouth and took a large gulp, the burn of the alcohol stinging his throat. He set the glass down on the table and leaned back against the back of the booth. 

 

He had been in the bar for a good few hours, slowly nursing the past three drinks before simply swallowing them and retrieving another from the bartender. No words were exchanged between the two men, only the crisp paper of a bill. As long as Taehyung paid for his drinks and kept to himself there wouldn’t be any. Not that he would have answered any questions at the time anyway.

 

Taehyung was so immersed in staring down at the stained tabletop that he didn’t notice the bar doors open and the jukebox change songs. He didn’t notice the person who stepped inside glance about the room before zeroing in where he sat. The newcomer strode over to the bar and ordered a drink before paying and sliding into the seat in front of Taehyung. It was only when they set their drink down on the table and cleared their throat that he blinked and looked up to see an Angel. 

 

Taehyung’s jaw dropped and he stared at the man in front of him. Fluffy blonde contrasted beautifully against his honeyed skin. Sky blue contacts hid the original eye color but it softened the questioning look currently being given to him. A small pert nose and luscious pink lips set in a pout caught his attention. He wore a plain black turtleneck with dark blue skinny jeans that hugged his toned thighs. His feet were covered in a pair of black leather penny loafers.

 

‘ _ Cute.. _ ’ He thought before the other man raises a perfectly styled eyebrow and smirked. Taehyung grimaced at the smirk before reaching out and grabbing his glass. In his haste to knock the drink back, he spilled a little and it slid down to his chin. He wiped the liquid off with his arm and set the empty glass down. The man sitting across from him took a long swig of his own drink and licked his lips to gather any remaining liquid.

 

“.....” Taehyung opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he wasn’t even sure what he was going to say so he closed his mouth and remained quiet.

 

“What’s your name handsome?” The stranger asked in a sultry voice. Taehyung blinked and shook his head minutely. The stranger's voice sent shivers of lust up his spine, he knew it had been crafted to do that. Taehyung had no doubt that the man in front of him was some form of a pretender. He was good, the higher pitch and smooth pronunciation gave him away though. The slight growl when he called Taehyung handsome was meant to draw someone in, be it to trick someone into doing whatever they wanted or to seduce someone, he couldn’t tell. It could have been both if the way he was eyeing Taehyung up was any indication. It had been too perfect and didn't suit the smaller male in front of him. Something, however, compelled him to answer just to fill the silence.

 

“... It’s Taehyung.” He replied after a short period of silence. 

 

“I’m Jimin, call me Baby.” Jimin winked at him and he flushed scarlet at the action. Jimin smiled and Taehyung found his lips twitching into a small smile.

 

“You know something Taehyung,” Jimin paused and his smile turned fond. “I think we’ll be great friends.” Taehyung frowned.

 

“We just met though, you don’t know me..” He said quietly and Jimin raised a brow.

 

“That may be true but there was just something about you I couldn’t ignore when I walked in. I had to come over and talk to the pretty boy sitting alone nursing a whiskey.” Jimin settled back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“Pretty boy…?” Taehyung mouthed before scoffing. “I doubt that.” He said and slumped down, the oversized sweater practically swallowing him in the fabric. Jimin’s head tilted to the side and he runs a careful eye over him. 

 

“More sleep and a good meal in your belly and you’ll be outshining even me TaeTae.” Jimin licked his lips and gave him a once over. Taehyung scrunched up his nose at the nickname but brushed it off. If Jimin wanted to give him a nickname he wouldn’t stop him, it was likely that they would never see each other again once they both went home for the night. Taehyung had to find another job as soon as possible after all.

 

“I don’t think that’s possible Jimin, you’re a literal Angel. I mean look at you-” Taehyung gestured at him and scowled. “-and anyone who says I could even come close to that is just plain wrong. I’m just me, a nobody in some dingy bar getting wasted on cheap booze.” He ranted and tilted his head back to stare at the cracks in the ceiling, willing the burn of coming tears away. 

 

Jimin was quiet, but Taehyung could feel him staring. What he didn’t see while he was staring up at the ceiling was the growing smile and flash of lust in Jimin’s eyes. A low chuckle caught his attention and he lowered his head to look at Jimin, watching as his shoulders shook with restrained laughter. 

 

“Ah….” Jimin let out a deep breath before resting his forearms on the table and smiling dopily at Taehyung. The latter's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out just what he had said that was so funny. 

 

“You and I are a lot more alike than you think Taehyung.”

 

“Yeah? How?” Taehyung huffs.

 

“Well for starters, I used to starve myself too.” He shrugged nonchalantly. 

 

Taehyung sputtered and gaped at him. Jimin didn’t look like he’d even know what it was like to be hungry all the time. The glowing skin, soft tummy, and thick muscled thighs gave the impression that he had enough food to prevent that. Jimin’s rounded cheeks and lack of dark bags under his eyes gave Taehyung doubts. 

 

“I know what you see, a healthy body, clear skin and muscles hidden away under clothing, but it wasn’t always like that. A few years ago I looked just like you do. Maybe worse. Have your ribs started showing yet?” Jimin sighed and his mouth twitched downwards. Taehyung dropped his gave to his hands as they fiddled about on the table top. How Jimin knew that from just a look he didn’t know. Most people didn’t even stop to take a good long look at him, and even brief glances had people turning away. Not caring that someone needed help and desperately. 

 

Taehyung shook his head but the sad look on his face betrayed him. Jimin sighed and reached across the table to take hold of Taehyung’s in his own. The size difference would have made him laugh but he couldn’t summon up the strength to. Jimin held his hand gently before giving it a small squeeze of comfort.

 

“When was the last time someone lent you a hand? When was the last time someone cared enough to even try?” He asked quietly but Taehyung couldn’t answer. He felt the tears he had been holding back slide down his face but he made no sound. He had learned long ago to cry silently, lest he receives punishment for it. 

 

“Come home with me tonight.” Jimin said shocking Taehyung to the core. He had heard the words more times then he wanted to but hearing them from Jimin, with such a sorrow filled voice made it feel different. The feeling behind it was different, everything about Jimin was different. He had a feeling that if he went, he wouldn’t even go home again. Jimin was... He paused.

 

Jimin was safe. 

 

Taehyung nodded slowly and followed Jimin when the latter stood up. He leads Taehyung out of the bar and out onto the streets. A light drizzle had started and the roads were slick with water. Jimin cursed and dug out a black beanie from a hip bag Taehyung had missed when Jimin first sat down. The Chanel logo on the front flap had Taehyung pausing before taking a second look at what Jimin was wearing. Everything about the man screamed money and he couldn’t decide whether or not he should really place his trust in him. 

 

Jimin caught the fear in Taehyung’s eyes as it rose and sighed heavily. 

 

“Don’t worry Taehyung, I won’t hurt you. I’m an Omega too, I haven’t got the strength nor the moves. I’m a dancer, not a goon.” He said and took his hand again, pulling him along the sidewalk toward a sleek black car parked down the road. Taehyung followed him, though he couldn't quite pinpoint why. Maybe it was the feeling of safety, or he just didn't have the strength anymore. He was wilting away and Jimin had noticed. Keys jangled as Jimin unlocked the doors and ushered him into the passenger side.

 

“Before we head to my apartment, is there anything you need from your place?” Jimin shot him a smile before starting the engine and pulling out onto the street. Taehyung thought back to the box under his bathroom sink and blushed slightly. His camera was hidden in the box since he didn’t want to bring it with him to work.

 

“Uh.. a few things..”

 

“Call them what they are TaeTae, I’m no stranger to toys. I have a few of my own.” Jimin winked at him and Taehyung gave him his address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Feel free to drop a comment!


	3. A new job, and a meeting no-one expected this soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the late update! I had to clean my room up because I was getting a new bed and had to rearrange my whole room to fit it in. Lmfao I have too much stuff in my room. 
> 
> Anyways! The next few chapters are actually going to be chapter 3 split up. It was bordering on 7100 words when I last checked.

Living with someone else is hard when you’ve been alone for so long. Getting to know someone else’s habits and routines, and working around them wasn’t something Taehyung had ever done before. He had always been alone, never needed anyone but living with Jimin was changing that.

He was ashamed to admit that the simplest things made him cry like a child during the first week of living together. Anything from seeing a fridge full of food to actually having someone there to calm him down when he had a nightmare, had him wailing and crying for hours. He was so sure that Jimin would change his mind and kick him out onto the street had him trying his best to please him. Jimin took it all in stride and stayed with him the whole time.

The first time he had broken down was the very first day he had been there. He was still half asleep when he woke up mid-afternoon. He woke up pretty quick after he realized that the room he had slept in was not his own. The sheets were too soft and the bed didn’t feel lumpy under him. He panicked before the memories of arriving with Jimin last night and promptly passing out soon after calmed him back down. He remembered going down a set of spiral stairs and into the kitchen and pausing at the sheer size of it. A wall of windows showed the cities skyline, and with the amount of sunshine streaming into the apartment, Taehyung could tell it was sometime in the afternoon.

He remembered his stomach rumbling, he remembered stumbling blurry-eyed over to the large stainless steel fridge, he remembered opening it and freezing in place. After that, his memory is a little foggy. The feeling of wetness on his cheeks and the cold black tiled floor.

Jimin had come home shortly after and found him having a panic attack on the floor, limbs flailing and loud wails coming from his shaking form. Jimin had told him that he had to call a friend to come and help move Taehyung to the bedroom and to get some sleep aids in him. He had woken up with the lingering sensation of warmth and the hint smell of Alpha in his nose. The scent of fresh rain and crisp autumn leaves was comforting.

He didn’t remember much of his stay past the kitchen incident, not that it mattered much. Jimin seemed to get that he needed the space to sort himself out. It was actually when he saw Jimin leaving late one night that he realized that he didn’t actually know what Jimin did for a living, or that he didn’t know much about him at all. Jimin hadn’t pushed him to tell his story nor did he push Taehyung to get a job. It was nice to finally relax for once but he felt useless just staying at the house doing nothing. There was only so much of the house he could explore before he had seen it all.

Now that he thought about it, Jimin always came home around when Taehyung was waking up. His night job was something Taehyung had been interested in asking about but had yet to work up the courage. He always came home early morning and he smelled heavily of sex, Alphas and sweat. Taehyung had a nagging feeling in the back of his head that he knew exactly what Jimin did but he wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to assume anything and offend him. The thought of confronting him though send shivers of fear up his spine.

Taehyung had become afraid of doing anything nowadays. He knew he no longer had the strength to back his words up and he always folded when someone so much as raised their voice. He flinched when people touched him and he panicked at loud noises. He was so scared to wander around at night he had lost the ability to feel calm when looking at the twinkling stars. He needed to pull himself together and stop being a child. Yes, there were scary things in the world, but he would never get anywhere if he was stuck inside cowering in fear at every creak of the floorboards.

There was a beep and then the sound of a lock turning before Jimin strolled into the apartment, yawning loudly and stretching slightly. He looked tired but satisfied, it seemed that he had had a good day at work. Maybe now was the time to ask about his job.

“Jimin..?” He asked timidly. Jimin hummed under his breath and dropped his keys in a ceramic bowl near the front door.

“You just waking up Tae?” He asked and slipped his shoes off before turning to look at Taehyung as the latter hugged himself and hid partially behind the wall leading further into the house. He nodded at Jimin and got a smile in return. Whenever he was around Jimin he noticed that he was slipping into what Omega’s call their safe space. It was similar to a subspace though it was more of a connection and bonding state than a submissive state.

Jimin must have noticed the change in Taehyung because he dropped his bag and moved to pull Taehyung into his arms. The latter curled into Jimin’s arms and nuzzled into his neck. A soft chuckle and a hand carding through his hand was Jimin’s response to the action. Any tension that had built up before Jimin had gotten home faded and a pleasant buzz overtook his mind. He felt himself being lead somewhere in the house but he paid little attention to that, not with Jimin lightly scratching his scalp. A door opened behind him and he peeked over his shoulder to see they had entered his room, his sheets still rumpled and askew.

“Let’s cuddle TaeTae.” Jimin said quietly, letting go and crawling into the bed. Taehyung quickly followed after him and snuggled right into his side, swinging a leg over his hip. Jimin huffed a laugh and dropped a kiss to the top of his head.

\---------------------------

“Hey Jimin?” Taehyung asked him quietly. Jimin had a small noise in the back of his throat to show he had heard him.

“I was wondering...” He sat up and rested his head on Jimin’s chest. The latter peeled his eyes away from his phone and gave Taehyung his full attention. “Would it be alright for me to get a job?”

“A job?” Jimin quirked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him.

“It’s just…. I am slowly going crazy sitting around here with nothing to do. It’s not so much that I want to help pay rent here, you already said I didn’t have to, I just can’t sit here anymore and do nothing.” Taehyung frowned and stared at the pillow behind Jimin’s head. The room was silent for a while, while Jimin mulled the thought over in his head.

“Understandable Taehyung. I get the feeling, there are some days when I’m not working that sitting around the house makes my skin crawl.” Jimin laughed. “I do have a suggestion though.” Taehyung perked up and sat up beside him eagerly. Jimin smiled and shook his head at him.

“How you have so much energy astounds me.” Taehyung pouted at him.

“Jimin...”

“Alright alright, just keep an open mind for me.” He said sitting up. Even sitting down Taehyung was taller than him, though Jimin was fitter and definitely healthier. Taehyung brushed the thought away and focused on Jimin as he opened his mouth to speak.

“As you’ve no doubt noticed by now, I spend a lot of the night out at work. I haven’t exactly been keeping it a secret but I didn’t want to overwhelm you with my job. I do try and shower before I get home though, just to try and get rid of any smell that may make you uncomfortable.” Jimin explained and Taehyung felt the conversation taking a turn from where he thought it would go.

“I didn’t always have the greatest life. I used to not have a bed to sleep on or have a place to call home. Hell, most of the time I didn’t even have food in the kitchen most days. But, I think the worst part was what my father did. If I made the smallest mistake I would feel his fist and the ringing sound of flesh hitting flesh was loud. I managed to finally save up enough for a bus ticket out of Busan one day. Packed everything up and was gone. After that, well…. I probably shouldn’t have left but if I didn’t? I doubt I would be here today.” Taehyung’s jaw dropped and he stared at Jimin in shock. He had no idea people could be that cruel, obviously, but he knew there were some bad people out there but he held onto that childhood innocence like a vice.

Jimin, however, was no stranger to cruelty. He’d seen it everywhere and knew some bad people, but those same bad people saved his life. Gave him a warm meal and a bed to sleep on at night. He was grateful to them but seeing Taehyung’s shocked face and the clear childlike fear in his eyes had Jimin smiling softly and reaching out to draw Taehyung into his arms. The latter went willingly and held onto Jimin tightly.

Jimi hushed him and rocked him slightly. He knew trying to shield Taehyung from the violence of the world wouldn’t work. It would end up with him being too trusting and innocent to the real world. Jimin didn’t even want to think about what could happen to the sweet man he had come to know. Plunging him straight in would be detrimental to his overall health but if he could ease him in by setting up connections Taehyung could fall back on, good steady connections Taehyung could rely on to aid him when he needed it, Jimin had his work cut out for him.

And he knew just where to start.

“Taehyung? You still want that job?” Taehyung nodded his head from where he had buried it in Jimin’s shoulder. Jimin tugged him back slightly, just enough to signal Taehyung, before looking him in the eyes. Taehyung’s eyes were wide and trusting, Jimin knew right then that he would do everything in his power to protect him from anything or anyone.

“There is something I want you to do first, think of it as an incentive. Do this for me, stick with it for a while, and I’ll get you a job.” Jimin had offered him a job.

“Okay Hyung.” Taehyung voiced then paused for a moment.

“Oh, um... Jimin?” He mumbled and curled up beside Jimin when the latter laid down. Jimin made a noise and looked at him quizzically.

“What is it TaeTae?” He questioned.

“What exactly… What is your job anyway?” Taehyung whispered.

“Oh, I’m a stripper.”

Taehyung choked on his breath and stared at Jimin in disbelief.

“What?!”


	4. Dance Dance

Taehyung stared up at the white building in front of him. Jimin was standing beside him looking completely out of place with his tight leather pants and flowy white shirt with a pair of nude pumps. When he had woken up Taehyung that morning and slipped into the heels he had just stared at him for a while. Jimin had brushed it off, seemingly gotten those kinds of looks before. Taehyung was more surprised that he was comfortable enough around him to dress the way he wanted. Taehyung had a similar style but he was more cautious about wearing it in public let alone around people. There was a box under his bed that held his “girl” clothes and he made sure to never wear them around the house when he knew Jimin would be home. 

 

“Come on TaeTae.” Jimin called and Taehyung started forward, entering the building after Jimin who held the door open. There was a nice black office desk in the corner of the reception area. It was open and there were large plants scattered everywhere. Behind the desk, there was a long hallway with rooms on either side. Most of the doors were closed and he could hear music coming from the rooms further down the hallway. The receptionist smiled at Taehyung and Jimin when they walked in. 

 

“He’s waiting in room 4 sir.” She said sweetly. Jimin smiled at her and continued on past the desk, Taehyung following after. Jimin leads him to a room with a giant 5 labelled on the door, it’s the only room without loud music playing but the light is on and he can see a wall of mirrors along the far wall through the small glass window set in the door. Jimin knocks and a voice calls out, letting them enter.

 

“Bammie, I can see it’s busy today. Have you managed to score that university dance stage? Or did news come back about the American dance tour?” Jimin mused and there was a ringing laughter echoed back. A bright red-haired man stepped away from a small lounge area set up in the corner. He wore a white loose blouse with bishop sleeves with a white silk collar on. Taehyung’s eyes drifted lower and spotted a black pair of skinny jeans with black lace-up suede thigh high boots. His hair was pushed back with a red and black headband and he was panting slightly. Like he had just finished working out or in the case of a dance studio, finishing up a dance routine. The lack of scent in the room told Taehyung the man was also an Omega.

 

“Ah, we lost the dance tour, not enough dancers and…” The man paused and stared at Taehyung when he finally spotted him. “Oh, hello, you must be Taehyung.” 

 

“... Hello..” Taehyung affirmed quietly from his spot behind Jimin. The man smiled brightly and Taehyung finally noted that he wore blue coloured contacts. 

 

“I’m BamBam, I’m one of the main dancers here. Jimin said something about you wanting to learn how to dance?” He questioned and Taehyung nodded shyly. He had never danced before and he knew there was a huge change he would end up embarrassing himself. But Jimin did say that if he did whatever Jimin wanted and worked hard at it, he would get him a job. If this was supposed to help him then he would do it with pride. 

 

“Yes...” Taehyung smiled slightly in response and then the lessons began. 

  
  


\--------------------------------

  
  


Taehyung regretted accepting Jimin’s proposed two weeks later. Sweat dripped down his face as he struggled to keep up with the class Jimin signed him up for. BamBam has observed him the first day he went as a way of looking at his skill level. That way, he could determine where Taehyung was at and what needed improvement. Taehyung ended up not being as bad as he had originally thought, though there was a lot to be learned. Jimin never gave him a time limit on his lessons, only that when Jimin deemed him ready would he be able to work again. 

 

BamBam called the class to a close and Taehyung bent over resting his hands on his knees. He breathed heavily and winced at his sore muscles, his joints would surely scream at him the next morning. Maybe he could get Jimin to massage him later when he was back from work. 

 

“Hey Taehyung, you mind hanging back for a bit. I wanna talk to you.” He heard BamBam’s voice and stood up straight, finding the latter standing close to him with a water bottle in hand and a small sky blue towel in the other. He lifted the bottle in Taehyung’s direction with a small smile as he wiped away his own sweat. He shot BamBam a smile and accepted the water, chugging half of it down before slowing and capping the bottle. 

 

“What do you need Bam?” He panted out around his breaths. 

 

“I wanted to talk about your progress in class, I wanna move you into the advanced classes next week. You’re doing good, quite good actually. You apply yourself well and your movement is fluid. Your progress is steady and you have come a long way from that first day.” Bambam praised him and Taehyung beamed. He had really taken to dance as he learned more and more. 

 

“That’s..” He was cut off.

 

“He’ll do it.” Taehyung whipped around and saw Jimin leaning against the door jam as the rest of the class filtered past him to head to the showers. Taehyung smiled at him and Jimin pushed off the door jam and strode further into the room. He wore a black high waist raw hem A-line denim skirt with a raw hem with black fishnets. He had on a black crop top that had a slit on the chest area and long sleeves and rhinestones along the sleeves and shoulders. His black laced ankle boots clicked as he walked up to them. 

 

Taehyung loved the outfits Jimin wore and showered him with compliments on a regular basis. His outfits contrasted with his recently dyed orange hair, bringing out the green coloured contacts he had chose to wear that day. Jimin had offered to go shopping with Taehyung os he could have clothing similar to his wardrobe but Taehyung denied him with dark pink cheeks. 

 

“Alrighty then, starting tomorrow around noon, you’ll be joining the advanced classes in room 2,” BamBam told him and then waved them bye as he left the room. Jimin waved back and smiled at Taehyung. 

 

“I’m really proud of your progress.” Jimin giggled and reached out to grope his arm. “You’ve built up some muscle now too.” Taehyung flushed and giggled sweetly. The two left the room and split up so Taehyung could shower off the sweat and change out of his dance clothes, Jimin promising to wait for him outside the building so they could go for dinner. He hadn’t realized just how long the classes were until Jimin had come to grab him at night for a bite to eat. 

 

The pair walked casually down the street, debating on if they wanted Italian or Chinese and whether or not they wanted to dine in or take out. The strip they walked through was brightly lit and flashing neon signs illuminated shop windows and surrounding buildings. The richer side of the city had more foot traffic at night, leading to slightly packed streets, though Taehyung didn’t mind it so much anymore. He had gotten used to the number of people who flood the streets at night. Each one has their own story and Taehyung likes to joke about them with Jimin, like the women with the big hat is a secret spy who’s tailing the handsome man with the biker jacket who’s on a mission to assassinate the president.

 

“You know what? Let’s just get them both and whatever is left over we can eat for lunch. I want Italian and you want Chinese, we’ll swap tomorrow.”Jimin huffed and Taehyung simply nodded. It was easy to compromise with him, they both liked pretty much the same foods, clothing types, and music. They rarely fought about something and when they did they were quick to fix it. 

 

“Alright, but you’re buying.” Taehyung said cheekily and stepped to the side to avoid Jimin’s fist as he swung at him.

 

“I always buy you brat.”

 

“Yeah but Hyung, you actually have money.”

 

“.... Shut up.” 

 

Taehyung snickered. 


	5. Jobs and some.. interesting reactions.

Two months of gruelling dance practice and sore muscles later and Taehyung was finally getting a job. He had been sat down by Jimin and they had a serious talk about what would be happening once he finished the next part of his lessons. He was a little skeptical about what it could be since BamBam and Jimin were both very tight-lipped about it. It probably meant that whatever they had plans he was more likely to say no, last time they did they had him  
wear a clip on tail with a matching pair of cat ears to practice saying that “everyone else was doing it”.

Hint: They were not and Taehyung felt like an idiot when two of his classmates snickered and a third groped him on the way out of the change room. Though, by the smug look oh Jimin’s face and the black eye on his groper, he never did interact with Taehyung again.

“...ung! Taehyung!” Taehyung snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Jimin’s voice. He blinked and looked around the room. Only two other people were in the room besides him, Jimin and BamBam. The latter snickered and Taehyung felt his face flush with mild embarrassment. Jimin shook his head and made a motion with his hand before leaving the room. He followed after him and caught him stepping into the far right room, which he knew to be room 3. He’d hardly seen anyone but a select few enter that room, and everyone that did was dressed to the nines. The males were mainly Omega’s but there was a few Beta’s who went in.

Entering the room Taehyung froze at the sight of the room. With the common wall of mirrors on one side of the room with a railing attached to it, there was a set of 5 metal pole screwed into the floor and ceiling. A vague memory of watching an action movie a few weeks ago gave him the name of the metal poles.

They were stripper poles, the kind people danced on for money and not the pathetic excuse for poles that people bought on the internet to show off on. These were proper, full length, bolted to the floor and they shined bright like they were new. It made sense for Jimin to be in the room, he had outright told Taehyung a few months ago that he was a stripper. Taehyung had never thought he would ever see a pole in his life, outside of those used for construction, telephones and street lights.

“So this is uh... ” Taehyung didn’t exactly know what to say, There was a woman, another Omega, standing off to the side smiling sweetly. Jimin smirked and shot him a wink.

“Welcome to the final part of your promise, Jisoo will help you learn to work a stripper pole. You pass her expectations and the job is yours, and by now I bet you’ve gotten an idea about just what kind of job I am getting you. You’ll be further trained on the job, don’t worry about that.” And with that Jimin was gone, strutting out of the room with a flourish. The woman, Jisoo, then set about showing him the basics of walking, crouching, lifts, twirls, how to properly grip the pole, how to use his thighs to hold him up while on the pole and how to look seductive while doing any of that.

By the end of the day, Taehyung was debating heavily about just telling Jimin that he no longer wanted the job promised and that he would find a way to keep himself busy even if it meant sitting at home staring at a wall. Jimin, however, saw the look on his face when he stepped through the door and he folded under his gaze. As much as he hated the idea of working at a strip club he knew it was better than nothing.

Then again, he did work at a coffee shop and a bookstore before that so he had the skill and experience if he wanted to try working there again. Jimin had stated that he didn’t intend for Taehyung to pay rent or buy any food. He had enough money to pay a maid to come by twice a month, and someone came by weekly to fill the fridge so it was always stocked. Any money he had could go towards clothes, school and maybe, if he saved enough up, an apartment of his own so he didn’t have to leech off Jimin anymore. He still felt twinges of guilt whenever he made a bunch of food or left a mess.

Learning to work a pole actually ended up better than he thought it would. He had the leg strength to hold onto the pole and the arm strength to pull himself up. Jimin joined him for a few classes and showed him some of the more, sexually provocative poses and dances. He had outright blushed and had to go take a cold shower after the class, and he swore he saw Jimin smiling devilishly as he hurried out. He knew at a young age that he preferred men over women, so it wasn’t surprising that he found Jimin attractive.

Jimin was basically sex on legs and he owned it. He’d seen the looks his friend had gotten, hear the comments when they went out at night and had felt the weight of their stares. But Jimin ignored them and kept walking. It was perplexing to Taehyung, he would have thought that being a stripper Jimin would want to sort of bask in the attention thrown his way. Maybe it was just that he only acted that way when on a stage, and the ignoring attention was how he really was.

“Tomorrow I’m bringing you to work. I have an outfit already set up for you. You’ll wanna wear clothing that covers you from head to toe. Bring a jacket, the more clothing the better. Hm… maybe a face mask and a hat too.” Jimin said as soon as they arrived back at the house. Taehyung gave him a confused look, silently questioning the need for more clothing.

“I’d rather you be safe, then be raped in an alleyway Taehyung.” Jimin hissed at him “I’ve seen and heard of too many newbies who caught the eye of the wrong man and wound up dead because they made it seem like they were asking for it. Wear. A. Jacket.” Taehyung nodded dumbly, watching as Jimin disappeared up the stairs to the second floor. He needed a minute to think before the fear flooded his system and he clammed up.

A few minutes later he was curled up with Jimin in his room with the lights off and Jimin was running a hand through his hair. Jimin hummed under his breath and Taehyung drifted off to sleep.

  
\----------------------------------

  
“You’ll be working the floor today Taehyung, do you remember your stage name?”

“It’s V, right?”

“Yes, now take this and get dressed. Jimin assured me that it was in your size, the rest I will help you put on.”

“Okay...”

Taehyung grabbed the small bag from the Omega Jimin had left him with when they first arrived that afternoon. He was pulled into a small room and told to wait until a man name “Yugyeom” came to fetch him. They spoke briefly about what skills Taehyung did and didn’t have. He had a small list of responsibilities, and they honestly weren’t that bad.

They were as follows:

\- Wait on tables  
\- Clear tables and wipe them down (Yugyeom had handed him a small white cloth and a belt to tug it onto)  
\- Alert security to disruptive or too drunk clients, clean the stage

  
And a few others, but he was basically a waitress until they felt like he had garnered enough attention to dance on the stage and collect money. He was told that 40% of what he made in a night was taken by the Club. It actually wasn’t a bad deal, he was told. Yugyeom stated that the previous owner used to take almost 80% of the dancer's tips. It causes a lot of health scares with the strippers. No-one was sure what happened to the man when ownership was handed to The King of Clubs.

That was a name Taehyung had heard about, despite Jimin assuming he was pure in every way. The King of Clubs was a ruthless, cold and mysterious man. Few knew his name, let alone what he looked like. His Jack, Jaebum, was the one who handled most of the in-person meetings. If you spotted the taller man, then something had gone wrong and the Clubs never liked leaving things broken.

Taehyung was sure that if he ever met anyone like Jaebum even once he would either faint or outright drop dead. He was scared to even make one mistake so he did everything that was asked of him without complaint. That had made Yugyeom snicker and Taehyung remembered pouting at him with a small glare.

Taehyung snapped himself out of his thoughts and carefully took the clothing out of the bag and sat them on the vanity next to him. A black long sleeved shirt with a V neck that he knew would dip down to his navel and a pair of black leather pants that looked tight stared back at him. He grimaced but resigned himself to shimmying the pants on first.

“Hey, Taehyung there is also something else to put on before you put the shirt on.” Yugyeom strode over with something glittering in his hands. He couldn’t exactly tell what it was with the lower lighting of the room but he still paused and waited for Yugyeom to explain.

“These are thigh and bra chains, usually only those going on stage but Jimin had these custom made for you to wear. Said something about ‘he would look absolutely fuckable in them’. And honestly? Yeah, you would. You have a thin waist, toned arms and legs. Your muscles are there but you have more fat on your body than most of the dancers here. Whatever diet Jimin has you on, it is working Love!” Taehyung blinked as Yugyeom reached over and ran a delicate hand down his chest. He blushes and covered his chest with his arms as Yugyeom chuckled lightly at his action.

“I.. Um.. Uh..” Taehyung tried to say something but gave up and coughed slightly. He wordlessly reached out for the chain garments. He held the garments up to the light and marvelled at the thin gold chains as they caught the light and twinkled like stars. The chest chains had a collar that would easily show through the v neck shirt he had been given. It split into three lines, one that went straight down the middle and connected to the under chains of the bra. There was an extra chain on each side of the middle chain that extended chain that acted like the cup of the bra. The bottom chain wound around to the back where they fed into a single chain up the middle connected everything. He slipped it on and shivered slightly at the cold metal, he was glad that the second part seemed loose enough for him to slip it over the leather.

The chain sat snug against his waist, he had put on the shirt and tucked it into the leather, a slim black belt clinching his waist under the chains. They sat loosely around the middle of his thighs and he took a few steps forwards and twisted to the side to test the movement range of them. He was pleasantly surprised to see that he could probably walk around for a good few hours in them before they would become a problem. Hopefully, they lasted his first shift.

The first hour of his shift was tense and done mostly in a fearful silence. He didn’t trust himself not to blurt something embarrassing out. He stayed away from tables that happened to be a little handsy and smiled politely at tables who would thank him for bringing them their drinks. He knew Yugyeom and a bouncer by the name of Wonho was watching over him as he made his rounds and he was thankful for the extra eyes. It was only near the last hour of his shift that something interesting happened. Something, that would forever be ingrained into his mind.

“You’re a new face and a beautiful one at that...” A husky voice caressed his ear and he froze as the familiar scent of fresh rain and crisp autumn leaves. The smell was familiar and he felt his body relaxing before he knew it. He turned and let out a gasp at the man seated in the booth alone. The man was relaxing in the booth, his ankles crossed beneath the table.

Under the dim lighting, his crisp white dress shirt was mostly grey. The top two buttons were open and exposed his olive skin stretched across his protruding collar bones. Seeing the skin slightly glistening with sweat gave Taehyung the urge to taste the skin and leave red and purple bite marks across them. He eyes the expensive looking black suit jacket with a critical eye and drew his bottom lip into his mouth with his tongue, biting down at the sight of the jacket material stretched across muscled arms. Taehyung’s inner strength kink reared its ugly head as he imaged being held up against a wall and wrecked thoroughly. His eyes dipper lower and his breathing grew deeper and more ragged at the small waist concealed by the man’s shirt as it was tucked into his black dress pants. He couldn’t see what shoes the man was wearing but he could guess that it was in the ‘more expensive than anything Taehyung owned’ range.

Taehyung’s eyes snapped up to the man's face when he heard him chuckled. He felt all the air in his lungs escape like a punch to the guy, his whole body felt hot. Large doe-like eyes gave the man a contrast to the dark hungry look he was eying Taehyung with, black smudged kohl made them darker. He traced down the slope of his nose and pretty pink lips that looked downright kissable. Taehyung had the odd thought about what they would look like moaning his name while he fucked Taehyung into the mattress-

He felt the stirrings of lust send the blood rushing south. A small shift in his step nearly had him moaning as his slowly hardening cock brushed against his tight pants. His fingers twitched with the urge to touch and his legs felt like jello, he wanted to sink to his knees and beg the attractive man to fuck his face-

“What’s your name Gorgeous?” The man asked and Taehyung nearly melted at the velvet-like tone.

“V.” Taehyung replied in a breathy moan. The man sighed and frowned. Taehyung’s eyebrows furrowed and he felt like he had done something wrong. The man beckoned him closer and his body moved closer before his brain made the decision to move. He stood next to the table but the man frowned and his hand shot out to grab Taehyung’s wrist. He was dragged even closer and he felt the man’s other hand cup the back of his thigh and suddenly he was sitting on the man’s lap. He let out a strangled cry before he was hushed with a finger pressed to his lips. His breath caught at the frustrated look on his face and the prickling of tears had him reaching up with his free hand and attempting to brush them away.

“Baby… Did I scare you?” The man coo’d and captured Taehyung’s wrists in his hands and pinning them to his lap. Taehyung nodded slightly and the man pouted. He leaned forward and a heavy waft of his scent filled the air between them. Taehyung was hit with a wave of calm and his head drooped slightly towards the man.

“Jungkook.”

“Huh?”

“My name baby, it’s Jungkook. Now, tell me your real name.”

“Taehyung..” Taehyung saw the man but it was like he was swimming underwater. Everything was heavy and he just wanted to fall asleep in his arms, his strong arms that could pin him down to the bed and keep him still while the man bred him like a bitch-

“Taehyung...” Jungkook tested the name out before smiling sweetly at him and swiping his tongue across his bottom lip. Taehyung followed the motion lazily, still feeling whatever was in his system making his movement sluggish. Distantly, at the back of his skull, he knew there was something screaming at him to remember the reason for this. Why he hadn't ever felt like this with any other Alpha in his life. He did know that the feeling would pass soon and would be able to have a coherent thought when it did.

Trouble was, the longer he had physical contact with Jungkook, the deeper he slipped into some form of submissive headspace he’d never been in before. He was a little scared he wouldn’t be able to escape once he fell into headspace completely. Jungkook seemed to be entranced by Taehyung and couldn’t keep his hands from wondering all over him. He felt fingers trail up his chest and brush gently against the chain bra he wore. He moaned quietly and shifted in Jungkook’s lap, freezing in place when something hard brushed against his ass. Jungkook groaned and ground his half-hard length against his ass and Taehyung’s breath hitched.

The change in the bass and someone announcing a new dancer had Taehyung snapping out of his trance and he scrambled to stand up and put distance between him and Jungkook. He blinked heavily and swayed a little on his feet before shaking the feeling off and taking a deep breath to centre himself. He blinked the heavy fog in his mind and glanced about the room. No one seemed to notice his interaction with Jungkook and those that did probably passed it off as Taehyung being a stripper and his actions were normal.

But they weren’t normal to him. Acting like a bitch in heat, wanting a stranger to fuck him where everyone could see, to wear a bite mark on his neck for the world to see showing that he was Jungkook’s Omega. It was horribly wrong and Taehyung panicked. He clasped his shirt closed and practically speed walked to the back rooms, passing Yugyeom the way and letting out a distressed noise at him. Yugyeom followed after him and was there to catch Taehyung when his legs gave out and he fell into a panic.

He didn’t really remember what happened after that, only that Yugyeom was there to hold him and to calm him down. Jimin’s voice was there at one point and he felt his small hands brush through his hair but it was distant like he wasn’t in his own body. He was watching everything through his eyes but it wasn’t him in control. When he finally blinked and the world was in focus again he found that his shift had ended half an hour prior and Jimin was no longer in the room.

“Hey, glad to see you’re back. You kinda freaked me out but Jimin said that it was normal for that to happen when you panic. Do you need anything? I got a water bottle and some chocolate, I kinda had Wonho run to a corner store four blocks away to pick them up. He’s sorry by the way, he swears that he only took his eyes off you for a moment to help stop a fight outside of the club. We don’t know what happened but it isn’t that hard to figure out, someone touched you or said something right? It happens to the newbies a lot, the Alpha’s think they’re entitled to our bodies here. I guess Jimin didn’t say anything to you? Ah hell, I should have double checked. Sorry, my fault, Jimin has been here longer than I have and-”

“Yugyeom..”

“Yes?”

“I’m okay… I think, just a little spooked.” Yugyeom sagged and shot him a strained smile.

“Still, I’m sorry.” He said sheepishly and Taehyung’s own smile echoed his. He held his hand out for the water bottle wordlessly and took several large gulps when Yugyeom uncapped it and gave it to him. The water was nice and cold, it did wonders to Taehyung’s system. The cold woke him up further from his panic induced trance and he felt marginally better. He took a few bites of the chocolate and gulped down the rest of the water. They both looked up when Jimin opened the door and walked in.

“My boyfriend is here Tae. We had plans for tonight but if you aren’t feeling that well I can always cancel.” He fretted and ran a hand through Taehyung’s hair. A feeling of calm swept through him at the action and he smiled lazily.

“No Jiminnie, you go have fun. I can catch a bus back, I know the way. You only drilled it into my head a hundred times before we even left the house.” He laughed and Jimin shot him a grateful smile.

“Why not ask a Chariot for a ride home?” Yugyeom bemused.

“A what?” Taehyung frowned at him, not understanding what he was trying to say. Jimin shot Yugyeom a steely look before sighing deeply.

“I’ll explain that later, don’t forget the taser and the pepper spray I stashed in your bag. It’s in the small pocket on the left side. Do not be afraid to use it, Alpha’s around here get a little rowdy when they’ve had too much to drink and not enough company if you catch my drift.” Jimin winked at him and they both laughed. Yugyeom helped Taehyung stand and all three men left the back room.

“I’m leaving now Tae, please text me when you get home. I may not answer right away but please text anyways.” Taehyung nodded and smiled as Jimin strode down the hall away from them.

Taehyung froze at the sight of Jimin walking into the arms of Jungkook, the very man he had practically run away from a mere half an hour prior. The very man he had ground against and had dirty thoughts about. The very man he was willing to go home and let the man ravish him. Taehyung’s stomach rolled and a lump formed in his throat. His breath hitched and he felt the prickle of tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. A sharp pain in his chest had him clutching his shirt over his heart and wincing. A cold dread settled in his veins and for the life of him, he didn’t understand why he felt this way.

Jungkook was an Alpha, he was dating Jimin, but he was also at a club that showcases Omega’s and their bodies. Why would Jungkook pay any attention to someone like Taehyung when there were people like Jimin around. He let out a dark laugh and turned away from them when he saw that Jungkook had started to look over at them. Yugyeom gave him a look but Taehyung just gave him a look before heading back into the room and changing into his street clothes. He waved goodbye to Yugyeom and left out the back door of the club.


	6. All they all fall down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note this chapters warning:
> 
> \- blood  
> \- guns  
> \- panic attacks  
> \- brief depictions of gore.
> 
> (please let me know if the panic attack seems unrealistic, I tried to write it based on what I read on the internet seeing as how I've never had one myself, and I will change it.)
> 
> This is where things pick up.

Taehyung was surprisingly having a good time working at The King’s Club. Sure serving drinks and occasionally working a pole wasn’t exactly what he had planned for his life but, there was something about the feeling of eyes on him as he walked the floor in skimpy outfits that made him feel powerful and in control. He was the one who got a say who touched him, Wonho made sure of that early on.

 

He still wasn’t exactly sure what happened between him and Jungkook almost a month ago but Jimin never brought it up so he assumed neither had Jungkook. He passed the notion off as a moment of weakness on Jungkook's part. Though he wasn’t ever going to say anything out loud, the very thought of Jimin and Jungkook together made his stomach roll and he felt a sharp jolt of anger flash through his mind before he was able to pull himself together and banish the dark thoughts that would usually follow.

 

A call of his name pulled him from his thoughts and returned to the present. He looked away from the wall of drinks behind the bar where he had been staring into space deep in thought and saw that both MinJae, the bartender, and Yugyeom were both shooting him confused looks.

 

“TaeTae, did you hear a word I just said?” Yugyeom asked and Taehyung grimaced. He let out a sigh and downed the shot MinJae had passed him before he had drifted off into his thoughts. 

 

“No, sorry Yuggie, I spaced out. What were you saying?” Yugyeom groaned at his answer and shook his head.

 

“Dude, that’s the fifth time this week, what’s up?” He frowned deeply when Taehyung just shrugged at him.

 

“Troubles in paradise Tae?” MinJae questioned and nodded his head in understanding when Taehyung let out a disgruntled noise in response. Yugyeom blinked.

 

“But, I thought you were single?” 

 

“I am…”

 

“So… who’s the mystery guy?” Yugyeom bit his lip and his eyes twinkled. He had been dropping hints to Taehyung that Wonho may or may not happen to like him. He did, he was just backing off, there was someone else eying Taehyung and he always got what he wanted. 

 

Always.

 

“Honestly? There is someone I have been eying but he’s a taken man and I haven’t actually seen him since our initial meeting. But I can’t get him out of my head and the very thought of him with someone else just pisses me off so much. Which is weird because I’m not the type to get jealous when people look at my significant other. It just irks me that I can’t touch him in the way I want..” Taehyung ranted and was out of breath by the time he was done, he breathing slightly elevated with the anger swelling in his chest. 

 

Jungkook was his, not Jimin’s. He couldn’t have him. Jungkook belonged to Taehyung as much as Taehyung belonged to him. 

 

“That’s intense, I’m sorry it didn’t work out TaeTae..” Yugyeom leaned forward and hugged Taehyung around the waist, allowing the elder to rest his head on Yugyeom's shoulder. 

 

“I don’t know what I should do, I mean… He’s already in a relationship, I’m not about to break someone’s heart just so I can have some arm candy.” His words were muffled but his two friends both heard him anyways. MinJae, however, was called away by an Alpha looking for another round for his group before he could give any advice. The other two stood there quietly conversing, Yugyeom attempting to turn the conversation away from depressing thoughts, and they stood there arguing about fruits vs vegetables until the end of their break. 

 

Promises to meet back at the bar when work was done and have a chat with the Choi siblings, who had a soft spot for the oblivious omega and the happy go lucky omega when their shift started. Each waved goodbye and goodnight to MinJae and were given a small smile before the Beta’s attention was stolen by some grumpy Alpha come to unwind.

 

He hadn’t seen Jungkook since the day he left the club that night, nor had he seen much of Jimin either. The latter always saying that “his boyfriend seemed insatiable these days” and he was almost never home. He only ever saw him at the club when they had shifts together. They would chat at every moment they could but it wasn’t enough for Taehyung, he wanted his friend back.

 

He just didn’t realize how much he also wanted Jungkook, not until Jimin would bring up his name in a conversation. The flash of jealousy and dread, the angry thoughts and the urge to stake a claim on what’s  _ his _ , is getting tougher and tougher the longer he goes without seeing Jungkook. Hearing about him and what’s he’s up to does calm him but he knows the calm won’t last. He knows Yugyeom and MinJae are slowly catching onto him, he can see the questions forming on their tongues ready to burst out but it only takes a look from him to have them shut up for a moment. 

 

It gives him the time to think and he honestly still isn’t sure why he acted the way he did that night. He tried looking up symptoms of sickness but kept coming up with the same thing each time.

 

Soulbond.

 

The most fantasized and mythical thing a person could ever experience. Too bad it doesn’t exist, and Taehyung isn’t about to start believing in fairy tales and legends of star-crossed lovers. It’s nonsense and he refused to believe that he and Jungkook were born for each other. So, he takes the thought and locks it in a box. He then launches said box into space, hoping it never comes back. 

 

“V.” A simple call of his stage name alerts him to someone behind him and he quickly turns away from the table he was serving. Wonho is standing behind him smiling softly. He gestures towards the bar on the opposite side of the room where Minho, the older of the Choi siblings is waving at him, before winking at Taehyung and sauntering back over to the clubs front door. 

 

How someone as sweet and as soft as Wonho is a bouncer at a strip club, Taehyung will never know. He has hope though, that the tall blonde haired Omega Hyungwon (or Ecstasy as he is called on stage) finally works the courage up to ask him out. Though, strangely, Hyungwon has reservations asking a Strength out. Taehyung isn’t sure what he means by that and Hyungwon just waved him off when he asked, citing that he shouldn’t be asking those types of questions if he didn’t already know. He had talked to Wonho once about it and he was told to call him Wolf if anyone important was near. 

 

It made no sense to Taehyung, why everyone had a nickname and some form of a job title on top of the open they already had. Someone had called him an Empress once and he had no idea what it meant. He didn’t think he would be getting any sort of answer anytime soon so he didn’t bother talking about it anymore.

 

“Hey MinMin, when did you get here?” He asked, sliding into a seat at the end of the bar. Minho shrugged.

 

“Ten-ish minutes ago? MinJae went home early, Jisoo is heading to the hospital. She thinks her water broke a few hours ago in the shower and the cramps got bad enough she had to call her mother to go take her.” Taehyung whistled and accepted the shot he was given.

 

“Man, hope everything goes well, he’s been so stressed out lately. Every time the phone rings he jumps higher than a rabbit.” Minho laughs and shakes his head.

 

“It’s like he’s the one giving birth.”

 

“Right?!” They share a giggle before settling into small talk and general updates on how things have been going. In between conversations, Taehyung walks the floor serving shots and stuffing bills in his pockets. The loose change is his to keep but a small percentage of his pay goes to some higher up. It’s a little shady but it’s been the highest paying job he’s ever worked and he’s okay with a little money going to the boss. If the money starts to dip, he’s gonna half to update his resume and find a new place to work. 

 

For now, he’s not worried. Though, a sense of dread and panic start to slowly creep into the back of his skull as the night goes on. Minho and his brother MoonYoung can sense his changing mood and suggested that maybe he take a small break and rest at the bar. He’s probably a little antsy at the prospect of having to work the poles soon, he’s just waiting on word from one of the more experienced dancers to give the go ahead. He knows that they are going to start moving him from the floors to the poles with the number of people coming back to see him dance day after day.

 

It’s not until Yugyeom has joined him at the bar and he’s chatting with MoonYoung that the dread seems to spike and the sound of something muffled from outside the club has him and Yugyeom both turning to look at the door. A glance at each other is all they get before the doors burst open and a man holding something oddly shaped steps inside. He can’t tell if it’s the lighting or not but there is something red shining on the man’s face and he seems to be panting. 

 

Yugyeom swears before pushing Taehyung behind him.

 

“MoonYoung, that’s-“

 

“I know, get down!”

 

Seconds later, Taehyung understands why he felt so much dread. The man lifts the strange object only to place his other hand on it and curl his index finger. 

 

He isn’t really sure what happens next, loud banging sounds and screaming erupts everywhere and he’s suddenly on the floor, Yugyeom attempting to shield him from whatever is happening. Fear rips through him and he freezes in place. A shiver ran down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Tears slide down his face as silent sobs wracked his body. White noise fills his ears and he begins to tremble, shaking so hard he knew his muscles would be sore later.

 

‘ _ Oh god... Am I going to die? _ ’ The thought repeatedly as the banging sounds continued. 

 

He isn’t sure when he starts to scream. Nor can he tell if he’s actually screaming or it’s in his head. He’s lost his sight, everything moving in blurs from the tears. Yugyeom is laying on the ground next to him clutching his stomach, tears streaming down his face with eyes clenched tight. His whole body shakes and his lips tremble as whimpers of pain spilled forth. 

 

Taehyung slowly brings his shaking hands up to his face and swipes the liquid he feels running down the side of his face, off. His fingers come up red and he watches mutely as the thick red slides down his skin staining it. He isn’t exactly sure what happens after that but his whole body just shuts down. He oddly feels something cold under his cheeks, feels something hitting his body, but the world is muted and his vision white.

 

A familiar scent tickles his nose and rough hands hold him gently. Gently strokes of fingers against his cheek and a warm body next to his brings him close to reality but there is still so much noise and he still hears screaming. A pair of smouldering brown eyes stare into his own and his Omega rears its head. His muscles relax and he takes in steadying breaths. His mind is still fuzzy and his limbs are sore. His Alpha is here and he is holding him, his Alpha is helping him. 

 

He felt his body being lifted up but when he tried to wrap his arms around his Alpha’s neck his arms wouldn’t move. He whined and whimpered when he couldn’t, a low rumble answered him. It was a calming one and he purred happily at his Alpha, knowing that his Alpha was there for him. He missed the flash of red eyes looking down at him, the look of shock and anger on his Alpha’s companions face, and the stench of anger from the companion. 

 

A car door opened. The smell of leather seats and his Alpha permeated the air and he practically melted. His Alpha set him down on the seats and moved away making him panic and whimper. His Alpha moved back and ran a hand through his hair soothingly. There was a clearing of the throat that had Taehyung snapping his teeth and his Alpha letting out a growl of irritation. A snort and ruffling of clothing let him know that the companion was unhappy with current circumstances. They had no right to be angry when he needed comfort from his Alpha and he let out a small growl to voice that displeasure. A dark chuckle from his Alpha had him preening at the thought that his Alpha was proud of him. 

 

The soothing hand in his hair, the scent of his Alpha and the rhythmic motion of the car pulled him into a near sleep state. His body was still sore and his brain was still fuzzy. Remaining remnants of panic and dread still clung to him but the more time he spent with his Alpha and the hand running through his hair erased those parts.

 

The car stopped and his Alpha held him close to his chest while exiting the car. The air smelled clean, though he could hardly use it to identify where he was when his Alpha’s rain and autumn leaves scent. He swore it was familiar but his brain was too muddled up to remember why it was. He just knew it was his Alpha’s scent and that he was still with him. 

 

His thoughts are interrupted by soft sheets and the overwhelming presence of his Alpha. He knew then that he was in his Alpha’s bed, it created many scenarios in his head. Would he mate with his Alpha now? He couldn’t wait, thoughts of giving his Alpha a litter of pups filled his head and he unknowingly set out pheromones meant to attract his Alpha. 

 

“Not tonight baby, you’re not in the right mind. I want to hear you say the words when you’re not ruled by your Omega.” His Alpha said and he whined in distress. The Alpha chuckled and he felt the bed dip as he slid into the bed next to Taehyung. He wrapped his strong arms around Tae’s thin waist and pulled the Omega close. His warmth and the feeling of security had Taehyung’s brain shutting down and he drifted off to sleep.

 

—————-

 

Taehyung’s eyes opened sleepily and he slowly sat up, wincing as his muscles protested the movement. Sleep clung to him and he slowly rubbed his tired eyes. A small yawn slipped out of his dry mouth and he stumbled off the massive bed and into the adjoining bathroom. Halfway through his business, he started to realize that the bathroom looked odd like he was in someone else’s bathroom instead of his own. It was strange, the last thing he recalled was being at the club last night chatting with Yugyeo-

 

‘ _ Oh god, Yugyeom! _ ’ He thought and ran out of the room, and down a flight of stairs. His breath came out in pants as flashes of last night came back to him.

 

The bar-

 

Yugyeom standing in front of him-

 

The panic and fear-

 

Yugyeom bleeding to death in front of him-

 

The car-

 

His Alpha-

 

Wait… His Alpha???

 

He slipped and crashed down the last two steps of the stairs and landed on his side, his hip banging off the wooden floor painfully. The sound echoed and drew the attention of the other two individuals in the house. He watched as Jimin and Jungkook strode over and Jungkook lifted him up off the floor. He blushed and stood there staring at the floor hoping that they wouldn’t say anything about his fall.

 

“Silver is okay TaeTae, Archangel made sure to give me a call this morning to let me know.” Jimin spoke up, Taehyung snapped his head up and blinked at him. The nickname Silver rung a bell and it took a minute to figure out that it was actually Yugyeom’s stage name. Jimin always referred to people by their nickname while Taehyung liked to learn their real names and use them. Wonho, or Wolf, always told him that that would get him in trouble one day. He doesn't know who Archangel is though, but he has a feeling he will when he sees Yugyeom next.

 

“Oh, that’s great! It wasn’t bad then?” He asked, completely forgetting Jungkook in his need to know his friend was okay. Jimin nodded and Jungkook cleared his throat. The action startled Taehyung and he watched as Jungkook and Jimin shared a look before Jungkook reached out and tilted Jimin’s head up.

 

“I have to go now Baby, make sure your friend eats and relaxes. He was pretty out of it last night.” Jungkook smirked and stole a look at Taehyung before leaning forward and placing a deep kiss on Jimin’s lips. Anger, jealousy and rejection courses through Taehyung’s veins at the sight and he nearly sprung forward and ripped Jungkook away from Jimin and growled at Jimin. 

 

He struggled to trap the feeling inside and ignore the way Jimin grabbed onto Jungkook's bicep to steady himself. He ignored the way Jungkook’s arms slid around Jimin’s waist to pull him closer. He ignored the way he wished it was him that was in Jungkook’s arms being held so close. 

 

Jungkook released Jimin and left the room, a door opening and closing on his way. Jimin was standing there, hair slightly mused, lips swollen, cheeks red and face flushed. He looked beautiful but all Taehyung could see was the look of pleasure on his face and he felt the hurt spread to every part of his body. There was a nagging voice at the back of his head trying to remind him exactly  _ why  _ he felt such intense emotions but he shut the voice up and followed after Jimin silently when he beckoned him towards the kitchen. 

 

He had to get a better handle on his emotions, and quick, or he was in for some serious trouble.


	7. Cliffhangers are a bitch, aren't they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eheheheheheheheheheheheehehehehehehe Enjoy~ UWU This one is for all the taekook shippers.
> 
> Warnings: 
> 
> \- smut

Taehyung was in a bind. Living with Jungkook, and Jimin, was difficult. He knew it was a bad idea but Jimin was paranoid that Taehyung would get hurt or fall into another panic attack at any second. If there was one good thing that came from this, it’s that he got to spend more time with Jimin.

 

And Jungkook. 

 

Not that that meant anything.

 

No, it definitely didn’t.

 

Not at all.

 

Taehyung was lying through his teeth but he also refused to acknowledge it. He didn’t want to put a name to the feelings in his chest whenever he saw, heard, smelt or thought of Jungkook. He had a few weeks left before he went into heat and he knew that there was no way he would escape the then.

 

So he argued with Jimin and returned to work after missing it for 2 weeks. He had been texting Yugyeom complaining about not having anything to do and was promptly ignored each time. This “Archangel” seemed to be Yugyeom’s future mate. They had plans to perform the mating ceremony at the end of the month, which was only a few days away. He’d been sent pictures of the girl and he was happy for his friend. She was smaller than him, had wild red curly hair that framed an open face and accented her bottle green eyes. She has bright and bubbly and it matched Yugyeom’s shy but kind personality well. They had made plans early on to meet up and get to know each other, Archangel expressing her desire to meet him early on. It seemed that Yugyeom had told her about him and Taehyung hoped to make a good first impression. 

 

That being said, he had the playdate set for tomorrow at 3, a small quite cafe he had scouted out with Jimin a few weeks ago. The pastel colours and friendly atmosphere calmed him, the soft piano music playing from overhead speakers had him swaying slightly to the tempo every time he went. He got to wear his soft clothing and his chokers without having to be on a stage. The place practically made him feel like he was floating on thin air, the absolutely beautiful deserts kept him full and coming back as often as he could. 

 

A door opening behind him had him pausing and looking over his shoulder to see Jungkook stepping out fo his office. Heat flared in his gut for a moment at the sight of his open dress shirt and skin glistening with sweatHis hair was mused and his lips swollen. He knew exactly what kind of activity he had just been doing when Jimin walked out behind him looking equally sweaty and ruffled. The heat left and he felt cold and empty. Any second now and the anger and rejection would slam into his gut and he would be near growling. 

 

“Ah, Taehyung, I hope you are well?” Jungkook smiled and Taehyung nodded, not trusting his voice just yet. He was still trying to beat down the feelings and for once, he was glad that Omega’s couldn’t smell other Omega’s. Taehyung watched with slowly dawning horror as Jungkook stared him down in the hallway, eyes lit with recognition. 

 

Taehyung forgot that Alpha’s could smell Omega’s. 

 

Taehyung  _ forgot _ Jungkook could smell him.

 

**_Taehyung forgot Jungkook could smell him._ **

 

He saw the smirk on Jungkook's face and saw him step close enough that they were chest to chest. And while they were almost the same height, with Jungkook this close to him, all he could feel was small and helpless. Jungkook’s arms wound around his waist and Taehyung felt his back touch the wall of the hallway. 

 

His breath hitched at the proximity. 

 

Taehyung lost himself in the chocolate brown eyes staring into his own. So lost he didn’t notice when Jungkook’s arms snatched his wrists and pinned them above his head. It was only when Jungkook pulled back a little and broke eye contact that he noticed his laboured breathing and the sliver of skin on his stomach no longer covered by his shirt. Jungkook’s eyes were drawn to the tanned skin and Taehyung felt hot all over. His legs trembled and nearly gave out if it weren’t for Jungkook quickly moving his leg in between his legs. 

 

He gasped at the action as it caused his half-hard length to subtly grind against the muscled thigh currently holding him up. A small laugh escaped Jungkook at the action and Taehyung blushed scarlet. He turned his head to the side trying to hide his face in his arm, unintentionally baring his neck for the Alpha pinning him to the wall. Jungkook growled lowly, the sound going straight to Taehyung’s core and his hips jerked forwards. 

 

A quiet moan left his mouth and it seemed to flip a switch in Jungkook because Taehyung felt Jungkook begin to lavish kisses along his jawline. The arm around his back slid down to his ass and gripped tightly. Muffled moans and groans left hem both as Jungkook began to rock Taehyung’s hips along his thigh. The muscles flexed and a shiver went right up his spine.

 

Jungkook’s lips greedily kissed every inch of Taehyung’s throat, pulling moan after breathy moan from him. His eyes were closed but they shot open and a strangled moan ripped out of his throat at the feeling of teeth scraping the skin of his neck just over his scent gland. Jungkook bit down gently and Taehyung jerk in his grasp and his head fell back, eyes rolling back and fluttering shut. The want for Jungkook to mate him began to grow in that moment, neither seeming to care that the only interactions that had had were that of some intimate nature. Taehyung, who normally would have wanted to build a relationship first, didn't care.  _He wanted it._

 

Jungkook growled against his skin and pucked a large hickey onto his gland, the sound making Taehyung’s cock twitch and a bead of precum form. Slick began to leak from his hole and Jungkook inhaled the scent of cotton candy and melted caramel unique to Taehyung. He doubled his efforts, biting and sucking marks on his neck, turning the skin a dark purple. 

 

Taehyung knew he was close to coming. His boxers were wet with slick, he could feel the wet patch forming on Jungkooks pants under him. It drove him wild, making his Alpha like that. While an Omega can’t small another Omega there were acceptions to that. Omega’s can smell other Omega’s on an Alpha if they are mated, the Omega closest to them was in heat or if the Alpha had come in contact with slick. No Omega would dare go near Jungkook now, not with Taehyung’s sweet scent clinging to him. 

 

It made his Omega purr and he made sure to rock his hips in a way that allowed him to rub his ass against Jungkook’s thigh. He earned a particularly hard bite for that that he knew would stay for a while. He made sure to let out a satisfied moan for his Alpha at the bite mark. An answering growl and Jungkook’s nose rubbing against his scent gland had him slumping against the way and baring his neck more. 

 

However, just as he did that Jungkook suddenly let go of him and stepped away. With nothing to hold Taehyung up, he slides down the wall and winces when his butt hits the ground baring his full weight. 

 

“Taehyung.” Jungkook cleared his throat and called his name, making the Omega sit up straight and look his Alpha in the eyes. 

 

“Yes Alpha?” He managed to get out between his deep breaths. Jungkook smirk at him and buttoned up his shirt. 

 

“I’m going to work now, please clean yourself up. Oh, and don’t forget to air the hallway out once you can stand again.” With those words, Jungkookw as gone. Striding down the hallway and out the front door leaving Taehyung on the floor, hard and leaking slick.

 

He never even saw Jimin,  _Jungkook's boyfriend_ , leave.

 

This was bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is un-beta'd and will remain for it's run length. There may end up being periodic edits if I feel something needs to be added or taken away or plain just doesn't make sense.


	8. A serious chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a while to write because there was just so much I had to figure out, how much information I could give away and how much I had to hide. There is also a few hints to future events scattered about the chapter, I wonder if you can find them? ;)

Jimin was avoiding him, Taehyung was sure of it. After Jungkook had left him in the hallway he hadn’t seen Jimin. He knew what he had done, he had allowed Jungkook to touch him, the mark him up, all right in front Jimin. They were dating and it wasn’t right for him to even think about Jungkook in that way, it was wrong to even allow Jungkook touch him as he did.

 

It was when he was getting something to eat for breakfast out of Jungkook’s fridge that he saw Jimin. He had attempted to speak to him only to be met with utter silence. That was his first clue. His second was when Jimin stalked off and he heard a door slam further in the house. The house was silent after that and Taehyung crept down the hallway to the guest bedroom he had taken up residence in the past few days.

 

It darkened his mood and he knew that even if his first meeting with Alexis and Yugyeom, or Archangel and Silver, went well he would still be depressed. He decided to just get dressed and leave. There was no point in trying to talk to Jimin right now, he was rather scary when he was mad. He stared at his reflection in the mirror before smiling and gathering up his stuff, leaving the house with a quick goodbye to Jimin that went unanswered.

 

He strode down the street slowly, soaking in the sunlight. He knew he would be almost 20 minutes early so he took his time. The Omega was wearing a salmon coloured wool sweater with a crisp white dress shirt underneath it; a pair of light blue overalls with pictures of fluffy white clouds, though the overalls were cut off at the knees with frayed edges. On his feet was a pair of pastel pink dr. martens on with a pair of handmade pink fabric wings laced into them, they had a silver trim and white accents. The backpack he carried looked like a vintage milk carton, in shades of baby blue and white.

 

He got a few dirty looks directed at the outfit but he didn’t care, he liked how he looked. He felt soft and pretty in his clothing. He wasn’t about to change because people found it weird for him to wear pink, ina colour and style people considered to be girl clothing. He had paired the look with lilac and baby blue eyeshadow, lined his eyes with liquid liner forming a small wing, he added small pink and purple stars and dots in the corner of his eye. Small white dots across his cheeks simulated freckles. He left his cheeks without blush and only lightly contoured his nose. The final piece he had added to his outfit was a small pair of studs that had a mermaid scale pattern on them.

 

The door to the Soft & Sweet Café jingled as it opened, a set of bells wound around the hinge. The first thing Taehyung saw when he walked inside was the display case at the back end of the café. The second thing he noticed was the recently painted walls. Last week they had been an eggshell white but now they were a pale blue with purple stars scattered about, mostly in the shape of the zodiac. He took in the pink and white checkered floor, the baby blue tables and chairs, booths attached to the walls. The small golden chandelier twinkled and left reflections all over the café. He moved to a booth near the back and side-eyed the baby blue lace curtains covering the windows with a smile. Crystal handled forks, spoons and knives wrapped in lilac napkins sat in a small metal basket in the middle of the tables. They were sea green with hearts shaped at the ends. They went well with the pastel rainbow plates the food was served on.

 

He shuffled into a booth near the back and slid the pair of cat ears headband on. Every table had them and they were all different colours. Taehyung remembered wearing a cute red pair with bells when he first came to the café with Jimin. He smiled at the memory of the black cat ears with ribbons tied to them on Jimin’s head. There was a few new succulents and flowers on the shelves littering the walls and he made a mental note to look at their meanings later. He picked up the colourful menu and scanned the list of desserts and drinks.

 

Yugyeom and Alexis joined him only a few minutes after he himself had arrived. Introductions had been made and food ordered before they began to chat, getting to know each other with smiles on their faces. Yugyeom was glowing, despite his recent injury, and it showed with the spark in his eye each time he looked at Alexis. He wanted a love like that, wanted to look at someone and see love reflected back.

 

He almost sighed out loud when the image of Jungkook looking at him like that. His heart skipped a beat and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

 

“...ung! Taehyung!” Yugyeom’s voice drew him to the present and he blinked the image of Jungkook smiling at him away. Yugyeom was staring at him with an eyebrow raised, a small smile on his face.

 

“Whatcha thinking about?” He asked him and Alexis giggled into her hand, she had been sitting there quietly watching Yugyeom try and get Taehyung’s attention when he went quiet.

  
  
“Uh…” Taehyung blinked. “Mystery man, actually...” Yugyeom choked on his drink and set the mason jar half full of strawberry milk down on the table.

 

“Mystery man?” Alexis inquired. Taehyung sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Mystery man is uh… Someone I need to  _not_ thinking about. But it’s who the mystery man is that’s got me so messed up.”

 

“Why? Do they not like you back?”

 

“Because he has a boyfriend and said boyfriend is my best friend and I live with him.” Both Yugyeom and Alexis blinked before Yugyeom slapped a hand over his face, groaning loudly.

 

“Taehyung no, not him. Please tell me you aren’t trying to steal Baby’s man… Do you even know who King is?” Yugyeom begged and Alexis paled, reaching out to grab Yugyeom’s hand. Taehyung frowned and tilted his head to the side, not understanding why it was such a big deal. He wasn’t going to make a move on Jungkook, it was clear to him that Jungkook wasn’t in it for the pleasure, not for a relationship. He would also never betray Jimin like that.

 

“I know he is dating Jimin and that his name is Jungkoo-”

 

“No! Don’t say his name!” Alexis hissed and looked around the cafe wide-eyed. Yugyeom slapped a hand over Taehyung’s mouth with a panicked look on his face. Alexis leaned over and whispered something in his ear before leaning back and standing up and walking over to the counter. She shared a few quick words with the owner.

 

“What’s going on?” Taehyung said, though since Yugyeom still had his hand over his mouth it was muffled. Yugyeom just shook his head and watched as the other patrons were approached by the owner. Each table the owner visited promptly paid for their food and drinks before leaving. Taehyung swallowed and squirmed in his seat. He had a feeling that he wasn’t going to like the conversation that followed.

 

Alexis returned to the table and sat back down her shoulders tense. Yugyeom wasn’t faring any better and it only made Taehyung more anxious. Yugyeom took his hand off Taehyung’s mouth and sat back in his chair. Taehyung watched as his friend sat there scrambling to assemble his thoughts.

 

“Look, Tae, there is a lot of power in a name. Especially that name. King isn’t just a King, he’s _the_ King.” Yugyeom finally says. His voice is strained and he can’t seem to look Taehyung in the eye anymore. “The fact that you know the name and not the title means Jimin hasn’t explained anything to you. And that…. that worries me. It worries me a lot.” The tension was high, and that just made it worse.

 

“No.. I don’t understand anything, what’s so bad about him, why does everyone have nicknames and titles and jobs that make no sense, why does no one tell me anything!” Taehyung lurched forward and grabbed Yugyeom’s hand, his own trembling.

 

“Please Yugyeom, help me understand, I don’t like being in the dark. I hate not knowing anything, Jimin keeps pushing it off.. I just…” Taehyung felt the prickle of tears in his eyes and he whimpered quietly. The past month had been rough on him, and it was so close to just breaking down. The promise of finally learning everything seemed to good to be true and his inner Omega was about ready to break.

 

Alexis cooed and switched seats so she could draw Taehyung's head to her shoulder and wrap an arm around his waist. She grabbed his free hand and rubbed a thumb over the knuckles. Even though she herself was an Omega, seeing a fellow Omega in distress kicked her instincts into gear. He went pliantly and sniffled softly. He needed comfort before he was ready to talk again.

 

The owner, who was still in the shop, darted into the back and brought out a plate of mixed deserts. Cookies with Panda designs on them and vanilla cream in the middle, a slice of roll cake with strawberries and cream, eclairs filled with frosting and topped with pink and purple swirled chocolate, and a batch of chocolate chip cookies with emojis on them in decorative icing. The three friends thanked them and chowed down.

 

Once they had finished off the plate and had their drinks topped off, Taehyung felt that he had been settled. Alexis had continued to sit next to him holding his hand, still rubbing her thumb across his knuckles. Yugyeom had been gently running his leg up and down Taehyung’s leg but stopped when Tae took a deep breath in.

 

“I’m ready.”

 

“Where do you want me to start?”

 

“The names. Silver, Wolf, Archangel, King. I wanna know what they are. What they mean, and why we have them.” Yugyeom sighed heavily and shook his head.

 

“I mean, I could tell you but it wouldn’t make sense without talking about the darker aspect first. See, like most mafia movies, there is a type of system in place. This system and everything that comes with it is not exactly... _legal_ if you know what I mean.”

 

“Guns… like the one at the bar..? I’m guessing drugs too. I’ve seen Hyungwon and a few of the other dancers use a white powder..” Yugyeom nodded and grimaced.

 

“Yeah, guns and drugs are part of it. But there’s more, way more.”

 

“There’s more..?”

 

“Yeah, do you know what a skin is?” Taehyung shook his head and frowned. The word had been passed around the club but he had never had the word explained to him. Everything was very hush-hush at work and he felt out of place in conversations.

 

“A skin is basically a whore. It’s the mob’s version anyways. We are skins Taehyung, we are employed to make others feel good by using our bodies. We get paid to wear skimpy outfits and grind on poles. You lucked out and managed to join once the quota of skins per club was already filled. Ecstasy only joined a month or two before you did.”

 

Taehyung swallowed the lump in his throat, he had been lucky.

 

 _Very lucky_.

 

He nodded in understanding and motioned for Yugyeom to continue talking.

 

“Well, in order to protect the dancers and keep up the supply and demand, codenames were made. These code names are used to either get a person out of a sticky situation or they can be used to establish a position or power. You are more likely to remember a nickname then you are to try and tell three different Jisoo’s apart. Let alone their genders.” At that Yugyeom paused and scratched his cheek. “Now, the names play into their job titles and their suit.”

 

“Their  _what_ now?” Taehyung blinked and stared at Yugyeom in confusion. He understood the need for the nicknames now but what did suits have to do with anything.

 

“Ugh, okay, you really don’t know anything.”

 

“The suits are basically like a deck of cards. You have your Diamonds, your Spades etc. Each suit has a meaning and within those suits there are ranks. The Hearts, that’s what we fall under, mostly deal with drugs and prostitution. They are the club owners and your local weed dealers. The Diamonds work with money. They have their hands in every business and they run the casinos. Dealing with them will end out with you 10k less in your pocket. The second to last suit is the Spades. They are basically the people in power, by that I mean they are the Judges and Government people. The final is the Clubs, they run everything. _And I mean everything._ They took power from the Hearts gang over 20 years ago and haven’t lost it since. They rely on brute strength, and it shows. Wolf is a Strength. Otherwise known as a goon or brute. He’s physically strong but not exactly the smartest. Not many of them finished high school, either getting kicked out for fighting or dropping out to pursue fighting.”

 

Taehyung was silently absorbing the information given to him. The idea that people of power, people responsible for running the country, were gang members was not exactly something that he had expected to hear. It scared him deeply to know that those people might be responsible for any or all deaths gang-related. They had a hand in letting free murders and rapists. People that should be locked up for good but weren’t.

 

“They let bad people go don’t they….?” Taehyung whispered and felt tears form in his eyes when Yugyeom nodded sadly.

 

Taehyung thought back to his family. They had been killed in a home invasion, and the man had got off scot-free. He was left all alone because someone needed money and couldn’t find it somewhere else. He lost his parents and there was no-one to take care of him. He had no other family and he had to leave his childhood home behind. The very people who he was supposed to believe in, the very people who were supposed to be the good guys, were the very same people who had failed him when he needed them most. That seemed to hurt more then losing his family did. A tear slides down his face and he hastily wiped it away. He’d cried enough about the situation in his earlier years.

 

“If you want me to stop, I will. There is a lot more to learn but I won’t say more if you want. The world is a cruel place, but I do have hope. I have to have hope, there’s nothing else left. Everything is too corrupt and tainted by the evils of man. Don’t lose your hope Taehyung, hold on to it tightly.” Yugyeom watched his friend wrestle with his demons before he took a deep breath and nodded at his friend to continue telling him information Jimin hadn’t given.

 

“Okay… Well, I guess the final thing I wanna tell you about is why we have a secondary job title. As you already know we are strippers, or rather some of us are strippers and others are escorts/call girls and boys. This works in tandem with the codenames. Now, you can’t just say that Silver the prostitute was at the police station. They would toss me in a cell and I would be sent to jail the very next day. But if they say that there is an Empress in trouble, I would be out of the cell within the hour. It also helps to disguise what people do. Each of the Titles has a specific meaning. You already know that an Empress is a prostitute. Other examples are: Strength’s are grunts. Death is basically the coroners or the morticians. When they say that they need a Hermit, they are calling for a hacker… That one is uh… Essentially they try and erase the hacker's presence and hide them away from everyone. You can obviously figure that one out on your own.”

 

Taehyung nodded, it wasn't hard to figure out. He had figured out quite fast why the secondary nicknames were in place once Yugyeom had started to explain them. It explained a lot and the need for them was prevalent. Honestly, the whole talk was less daunting then he had originally thought. Jimin should have said something to him earlier and Taehyung couldn’t understand why he hadn’t. Maybe there was something Jimin knew that Yugyeom didn’t.

 

“Wait.. you said suits earlier. Is it just the name of the suits they use or is there more to it?” He asked. Yugyeom paused mid drink and blinked.

 

“Oh, right, yeah, there is,” Yugyeom smirked. “but it is mainly a power thing.”

 

“Power?”

 

“What Yugyeom is trying to say is this: In a deck of cards you have 4 Kings and 4 Queens, each representing a suit. Like the Queen of Hearts and the King of Spades. Like with the tarot cards there is a person with a title. A King or Queen controls their own section of cards. In the Hearts case, the Queen is in power while the Clubs have a King in power. The Spades splits their power equally between their King and Queen. In the Diamonds though.. they are currently having a power struggle. Their King is sick and the Queen is doing nothing to help the gang out. He is more of a figurehead in his case. Once the King dies, either the Queen takes over or gives power to the Jack of Diamonds. He’d take over and has the Diamonds gang and all its assets at his disposal. But… the Diamonds have gone quiet so we don’t exactly know what the hells happening internally. The other cards have been trying to call a meeting but so far, no response. This either means that they are planning something or they are gone.” Alexis said and ran a hand through her hair dishevelling it.

 

“So let me get this straight, on top of having a job as a prostitute, having both a code name and a secondary job title, we also have a rank in a deck of cards? And said rank determines your power in the world?” Taehyung rubbed his temples and sighed heavily. The more he learned the more his head hurt. The whole system made sense to Yugyeom and Alexis because they both seemed to have been in it for a while but to someone new like Taehyung, it was so confusing. There was so much to it and it took a while for the information to actually sink in. Once it did though, it built connections to other bits of information and he could see a picture forming in his head.

 

A tree formed in his mind. At the top of it are the King and Queen/heads of power. As the tree flared out at the bottom more and more positions and titles cropped up. Each branch had its own section and they extended to include people at the bottom, making the tree bottom heavy to balance out the absolute power at the top. The angel at the top of the tree was the gang that had risen to the top and stayed there. In this case, it was the Clubs, the brutes and fighters. They fought more with brawn than brain but still managed to beat out the others.

 

Taehyung had a feeling that this information was just the top of the iceberg, and he was the Titanic chugging forward. There was no slowing down, and all he could do was attempt to brace for impact.

 

“That… that is a lot to take in. I can see why Jimin’s hasn’t told me anything.”

 

“I’m surprised he hasn’t talked to you about this already. You don’t just work at the King’s Club and _not_ know what all these things.” Yugyeom paused and stared at Taehyung long enough that he was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

 

“Tae… how exactly _did_ get the job?” Yugyeom said with a tone in his voice Taehyung couldn’t identify. He swallowed and grimaced.

 

“It was Jimin, he got me the job. Said that if I did what he asked he would get me a job where he worked. He took me to a dance studio and I learned to dance there. It wasn’t until I had managed to pass a test and get into the advanced classes that’s he deemed me ready to learn pole dancing. Once I learned that he said the job was mine. The rest you know, why?”

 

“Jimin may work there but even he doesn’t have that much power, the only one who can would be the King of Clubs. You know him as Jimin’s boy toy.”

 

“But aren’t Jimin and Jung- I mean King, dating? Jimin keeps saying ‘his boyfriend this and his boyfriend that’ when he talks about him.” Taehyung frowned.

 

“Taehyung, respected, but that is a lie. King doesn’t date. He’s **_never_ ** dated, hell no one's ever even seen him with a significant other let alone someone like Jimin. I guarantee you Taehyung, that Jimin and the King of Clubs aren’t together in that way. Are they screwing? More than likely. Are they dating? No way. The King would have announced it by now with a mark. Check Jimin’s neck next time you see him if you don’t believe me.” Taehyung snorts at that and rolls his eyes.

 

“That’s not gonna be happening any time soon, not after what I did.” Yugyeom raises a brow at him and motions for him to continue.

 

“I almost had sex with King in front of Jimin.” Yugyeom chokes on his drink and stares at Taehyung with wide eyes. Alexis looks like she isn’t sure whether to cry or laugh. She ends up doing both and bursts into laughter so hard she begins to cry and wheeze. Yugyeom shakes his head and facepalms.

 

“Why…” He says into his hand and Taehyung shrugs.

 

“Don’t ask me, the moment I saw him walk out of his office looking like he’d just had sex followed by Jimin looking equally as wrecked as he did I got really really mad and jealous. I mean, there was also arousal because his shirt was only half buttoned up and he was staring at me. He uh... kissed Jimin then almost screwed me against the wall. I forgot Jimin was even there the moment King got up in my space. It’s like I could only focus on him and him alone. I didn’t even notice Jimin leaving, I still don’t know how much he saw before he left us alone.”

 

“Oh man… Why did you even let him?” Alexis asks.

 

“It was like I couldn’t refuse him. If he wanted me to present for him, I would have done it immediately.”

 

“That’s weird. You never look at the Alpha’s at the club more than once. You don’t even show interest in the Beta’s either.”

 

“I’m just not interested in them.”

 

“But you’re interested in King?”

 

“Yeah, and for the life of me I don’t know why..”

 

But deep down Taehyung knew that was a lie. He knew exactly why he was so interested in Jungkook.

 

He just refused to acknowledge it in fear of losing himself to Jungkook completely and ruining both Jimin and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is un-beta'd and will remain for it's run length. There may end up being periodic edits if I feel something needs to be added or taken away or plain just doesn't make sense.


	9. Well, now this is interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am adding a trigger warning.
> 
> TW:  
> \- mentions of death.  
> \- mild violence.  
> \- minor violence against women (I DO NOT CONDONE THIS)
> 
> Also, NEXT CHAPTER IS ABSOLUTE SMUT, this is your only warning.

Jimin had been avoiding Taehyung for about a week now. He hadn’t realized just how much he relied on Jimin’s company and chatter until it was gone. He had only seen Jungkook once since the hallway incident and all he did was smirk at Taehyung and trail his fingers down his arm as he passed by. Taehyung has shivered and whimpered quietly turning to try and follow after him before Jungkook growled at him and he flinched away. Jungkook’s eyes softened and he had taken a step towards him only to clench his jaw and leave Taehyung alone in the house. Jimin had left the house earlier that day.

 

Taehyung sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was laying in bed in a plain white tee and a pair of pink panties. He has a pair of grey thigh high socks with little cats on them. He didn’t have any makeup on, he just didn’t feel like trying these days. There was no-one to show it off to anyways. He still wore it to work but that was about it.

 

An open book rested on his knees, the words blurred as he just sat there staring at them. A knock at his door had his jolting out of his thoughts and the book fell off his knees onto the floor. The thump sounded like a gunshot in the silent room. Taehyung flinched and watched as the door opened and Jimin poked his head in.

 

“Taehyung?” He said quietly and stepped into the room closing the door behind him just as quiet. Taehyung sat up, grabbing a stuffed bear and hugging it to his chest. After the attack at the club and Taehyung’s panic attack, Jungkook had moved the two Omega’s to his property for their safety. He got his own room just like he did at Jimin’s old home. His stuff had arrived the day after him and Jungkook… In the hallway... Yeah, you get it.

 

“Hey Jimin...” He tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace and Jimin frowned at him. Taehyung stopped trying to smile and instead looked down at his lap, picking at the threads of the stuffed bears worn blue and yellow shirt. Jimin sat down on the edge of Taehyung’s bed and hung his head.

 

“TaeTae… Can we talk?” Jimin asked but still refused to look at him. Taehyung nodded before shaking his head.

 

“I’m sorry Mini… I never meant to hurt you like that. I know you’re with Jungkook, I should have left before anything happened.” Taehyung croaked out. His throat was tight and tears burned his eyes. He knew he was in the wrong. Despite what Yugyeom said still felt bad and it wasn’t right of him to be with Jungkook like that. No matter how much it hurt to think otherwise. Jimin let out a short laugh.

 

“I was supposed to be apologizing to you not the other way around. I shouldn’t have avoided you for a week.” Jimin shot him a sad smile and sighed heavily. “There is a lot of stuff I wanna talk to you about.”

 

“No Jimin, you don’t have to apologize. I did something I shouldn’t have and I feel horrible.” Taehyung sniffed and hugged the bear tighter to his chest. Jimin whined at the tears in his eyes and crawled onto the bed. He shuffled Taehyung onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. Taehyung shoved his face in Jimin’s neck and snuggled deep into his best friends embrace. A few tears escaped him and Jimin frowned, trailing a hand up and down Taehyung’s back in a soothing manner.

 

They remained like that, all curled around each other, for the better part of two hours before Jimin sighed lightly and pulled away from Taehyung. The latter blinked at the change in light and gazed at Jimin. Their gaze met and Jimin planted a gentle kiss to Tae’s brow. Taehyung blushed slightly and smiled sweetly at the show of affection. His insides fluttered and Jimin smiled back serenely.

 

“Are we all settled now?” Jimin whispered, unwilling to break the relaxed silence.

 

“Yeah.” Taehyung whispered back.

 

“There is… There’s uh... There are something things I’ve been meaning to talk to you about... Some about the Club and some about Jungkook.” Jimin bit his lip and Taehyung tilted his head to the side, looking like a curious puppy. Jimin almost coo’d but restrained himself. Taehyung may be cute but there was no time at the moment to shower him in affection. That would come after his talk. Hopefully, it would clear up lingering tension and prevent future problems.

 

“What is it Jimin?” Tae asked and Jimin drew in a sharp breath.

 

“Well, do you .. have you ever wondered why we have nicknames? Why I’m Baby and you’re V. And what the Empress title means?” Jimin’s shoulders curled inwards as he waited with bated breath for Taehyung’s response. He was expecting confusion and apprehension. So when Taehyung began to snickers and try to cover his mouth so he didn’t burst out laughing Jimin was confused.

 

“T-Tae…?” Jimin blinked and couldn’t figure out what he had said that was so funny.

 

“S-sorry Mini, Yugyeom’s beat you to it. He told me about it yesterday at the cafe. He was angry that I didn’t know anything and had already been at the Club for a month. He uh, explained the entire system to me and… told me that Jungkook was apart of it.” Taehyung rolled off Jimin’s lip and flopped onto the sheet, snuggling underneath them and making grabby hands at Jimin.

 

Jimin huffed and allowed Taehyung to manhandle him under the sheets and into his arms. His own set of arms wrapped around Taehyung's shoulders while Tae’s slipped under his shirt and around his middle. Jimin chuckled and snuggled closer, nuzzling Tae’s scent gland. While they couldn’t smell each other, having Jimin’s scent on Taehyung calmed his inner Omega and he practically melted. Some part of his Omega satisfied with the scenting, the claiming of Taehyung was less of a sexual aspect and more of a comfort. He would be able to detect changes in Taehyung's scent, or rather his scent on Taehyung, and act accordingly.

 

“I’m a little mad that I didn’t get to tell you, but I am also relieved that you know now. As much as I would love for you to _never_ get involved in this, I realized over the past week of silence that you being left in the dark is just as dangerous as you knowing all about it. At least, if you have the knowledge, you can better protect yourself.” Taehyung hummed and skimmed his nose across Jimin’s cheek in response.

 

“Though… the Jungkook talk is actually not about him being a mafia boss and more of a… baby daddy type deal.” Jimin winced as Taehyung froze.

 

“W-what..? Baby.. daddy? Jimin you’re..” Taehyung stuttered and stared at Jimin wide-eyes. He nodded and Taehyung’s jaw dropped.

 

“I stupidly spent my heat with him a few days before we met and didn’t use any sort of protection. I probably should have done something but he’s really the only Alpha I’ve spent a heat with. The only Alpha I was actually interested in. Most made my skin crawl with their touched and some just weren’t worth the time or effort. He treated me like I was a person, not defined by my secondary gender. I wasn’t just an Omega, I was Park Jimin the dancer. He gave me hope, and I thought for a moment, just a moment, that he could be the one. But…” Jimin paused and stared over Taehyung’s shoulder at the wall.

 

“But…?” Taehyung asked but got no response. Jimin was lost in thought, a frown on his face a dark look in his eyes.

 

“But..” he finally responded. “I wasn’t enough and he didn’t feel the same way as I did. There is someone else and I don’t think I’m even close to their level.”

 

“They must be pretty special to capture his attention enough to dismiss you.”

 

“Yeah… he is.” Jimin stared at Taehyung as he spoke, a look in his eye Taehyung couldn’t describe. But it sent shivers down his spine nonetheless.

 

They lapse into silence, and eventually, the lull of sleep crept upon them. Jimin dropped off with a murmur of ‘ _never change TaeTae…_ ’ but it went unheard as Taehyung closed his eyes and began to dream.

 

Either Omega noticed the door was ajar and Jungkook stood in the doorway watching them sleep. A dark smirk on his face as he turned away from the sight and flicked the lights off. Closing the door he walked to his office silently and sat at the dark mahogany desk. The computer was on and was displaying a screen filled with camera feeds.

 

On the top left corner in the second largest box was Taehyung's bedroom.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Taehyung lazily picked at the salad in front of him. It was Friday and while he was usually hanging out with Yugyeom or MinJae, both were now busy with their mates. Yugyeom has officially mated Alexis and MinJae was taking care of his newborn. Jimin was at work and Jungkook still hadn’t been seen since the hallway incident. Taehyung had tried to keep it from Jimin but he wasn’t doing so well anymore. He’s stopped eating most meals and spent a lot of time sulking. Knowing that Jungkook was so close, but still out of reach had his Omega all but giving up. Taehyung needed to see Jungkook soon or he may just stop eating altogether.

 

He was sitting at the kitchen table attempting to eat when he heard footsteps behind him. He was too distracted to take in scents so he missed that the footsteps were heavier then Jimin’s. He sighed and dropped his fork, chicking the time on his watch. It was just past 4 in the evening and he was a little surprised that Jimin was home early.

 

“Mini can we go do something today? I’ve been cooped up in here too long.” He waited for a response but got none. Instead, he felt a chest press against his back. Warmth settled in is bones and he sighed happily. Though when he inhaled the scent of rain and autumn he stiffened and his eyes widened. Strong arms slipped around his waist and held him tightly. He felt puffs of breath against his ear and a shiver ran up his spine.

 

“If you’re that bored Taehyung, I will take you out.” Jungkook whispered into Taehyung’s ear and squeezed his waist. Taehyung turned his head to the side and his nose brushed against Jungkook’s cheek.

 

“I….” Jungkook huffed a laugh.

 

“Get dressed Taehyung, something loose and easily discarded. You’ll find a present on your bed. Wear it and be ready in 30. A driver will be waiting out front.” With that Jungkook let go of him and moved away.

 

“Oh, and Taehyung?”

 

“Y-yes Alpha?”

 

“If you aren’t ready, I will be very angry..” Jungkook’s tone was dark and Taehyung whined in fear. He stood up and moved to his room immediately. Jungkook smirked and watched his Omega’s ass sway as he strode away from the kitchen. God, his Omega was beautiful, he was so happy that Taehyung was his Soulbound mate. Now all he had to do was make Taehyung his permanently, and he knew just how to do it.

 

Taehyung threw his bedroom door open and scanned the room for something out of place. He spotted a red box with a red bow tied around it on his bed. He moved towards the bed and gently untied the bow, wondering what was in it. Maybe a shirt, or a dress?

 

Nope.

 

_Not a dress._

 

A white lace bra was the first thing he saw. The straps were thin and little bows were tied where the straps met the cup. It felt like silk under his fingers. A dark blush overtook his face and he coughed awkwardly. Moving the beautiful bra out of the way he gasped and dropped it onto the bed. A pair of sheer white panties and thigh high stockings laid in the box.

 

Taehyung’s mouth fell open and he stood there for a solid minute staring at them. Jungkook wanted him to wear that? Was he expecting anything from Taehyung?

 

‘ _Oh god, what if he wants me.._ ’ His Omega purred and urged him to be good for his Alpha. An image of Jungkook looking at him like he did when they first met had his breath leaving him in a shutter. He shook his head and decided that he had wasted enough time standing there. He went for a shower and preened himself as much as he could, using a bar of unscented soap and bottle of shampoo so his own scent would stand out more. After his shower, he put on light make up and put his hair in waves. It had grown quite a bit since the start of the year and he knew that in a few more months he would have enough to put it into a ponytail.

 

Maybe he should get it done soon?

 

Maybe a blonde or blue?

 

Definitely blue.

 

Anyways, he dressed in the present left by Jungkook and was surprised to find that it was a good fit. Not too loose but not too tight. Moving around to test the flexibility has his cock brushing against the material of the panties and he moaned quietly at the feeling. He squeezed his legs together and bit his lip.

 

He didn’t have to time to work himself to full hardness and he definitely didn’t have the time to get off. His Alpha would come and find him soon and he hadn’t been given permission to touch himself. He would get in trouble and he doubted that Jungkook would be gentle with him, so he tried his best to ignore the feeling of the material brushing his cock and threw on an old pair of sweats and a plain white tee.

 

A black SUV was sitting in the driveway and a man was standing next to it wearing an equally black suit with a white button-up underneath his blazer. He had his hands folded behind his back and stoic look on his face. He opened the door once Taehyung was close to the car. Inside Jungkook was sitting with his legs folded and his hands clutching a small blue box, again it was tied with a bow. He also noticed that Jungkook was dressed up and he looked damn good.

 

A worn black leather jacket paired with what he spied to be a muscles shirt underneath had him drooling. His eyes travelled lower and took in the ripped blue jean-clad legs. As if sensing Taehyung’s wondering eyes, the muscles in Jungkook’s meaty thigh flexed and Taehyung let out a whimper as the raw power contained in the flimsy jean material. If his legs were any indication Taehyung might have just gained a strength kink. God, Taehyung would give anything just to be picked up and held close in Jungkook’s arms, not having to worry about being too heavy for he knew Jungkook could hold him up easily. The rips in the jeans were centred at Jungkook’s thighs and Taehyung couldn’t stop staring at the slip of skin showing through the slits.

 

Jungkook chuckled and shifted in his seat and spread his legs, patting his leg in an indication that Taehyung should sit on his lap. Taehyung blushed and slowly settled down. He was stiff as a board and jolted when Jungkook let out an angry growl. Taehyung whined and pressed close to him, curling into his chest and nuzzling the skin of Jungkook’s neck. A satisfied hum left Jungkook and Taehyung smiled happily knowing that he had made his Alpha happy.

 

The car started and they were off to wherever it was that Jungkook was taking him. He was worried that because he wasn’t looking his best that people would stare at him. He wasn’t too good with crowds anymore. Jungkook nuzzled his head to calm him down and he relaxed further into him. He spent the remainder of the ride resting against as Jungkook gently ran a hand down his back. His other hand was fiddling with Taehyung’s fingers and they made small talk. Jungkook hadn’t said a word about where they were going so Taehyung hadn’t asked. Although, maybe he should be wary now that he knew Jungkook was involved with the mafia.

 

But, just as he went to open his mouth and ask, they arrived downtown next to the shopping section. Name brand clothing stores stretched out down the street. The streets were busy and loaded with the Rich and Powerful. Taehyung shot Jungkook a questioning glance but Jungkook only picked Taehyung up and set him down next to him. The car door opened and Jungkook nudged him to get out. Taehyung panicked and he whimpered.

 

“What is it Taehyung?” Jungkook asked and Taehyung bowed his head, muttering under his breath. Jungkook narrowed his eyes and gave Taehyung a warning growl.

 

“I shouldn’t be here Alpha, I don’t… I...” Taehyung said but trailed off when he took in the look on Jungkooks face.

 

He was mad.

 

“Alpha...” He whispered and his bottom lip trembled. Jungkook reached out and gently patted Taehyung’s head.

 

“Little Omega, you are worth more than anyone here. They won’t look twice, let alone once when you step out. They know better than to butt head with me. You are safe with me Little Omega.” Jungkook spoke quietly, moving his hand down to caress Taehyung’s now flushed cheeks. Taehyung felt small next to Jungkook, despite them being the same height. Jungkook was an Alpha, it showed in the muscle mass and overwhelming presence. Taehyung took a deep breath and left the car. He stood next to the car and nervously looking around at the people. Jungkook was right, none of them were looking at him.

 

“Come on now little Omega, it’s time to get you ready.” Jungkook rested a hand on Taehyung’s lower back.

 

“Ready? Ready for what?” Taehyung shot him a confused look.

 

“Our date of course.” Jungkook smiled at him sweetly. Taehyung whined and threw his arms around Jungkook’s shoulders, leaning forward to scent mark him. He pushed himself against Jungkook’s body and felt arms wrap around his waist. He left lips press against his skin and he shivered. Jungkook smirked against his neck and bite down gently on the scent gland.

 

Taehyung moaned quietly in Jungkook’s ear and got a hungry growl muffled against his skin. He froze when he felt the first bit of slick slide out of his hole and felt Jungkook’s arms tighten around him.

 

“Little Omega...” Jungkook’s voice was dark and filled with lust.

  
  
“Alpha…”

 

“Not here, we have to get you ready for our date. I promise though, afterwards I’ll take good care of you.” Jungkook promised and Taehyung nodded.

 

Jungkook leads him into a store and towards the back. A woman with long black hair stood at the back of the store smiling at them, the crisp scent of roses and black berry’s rolled off her. Since Taehyung didn’t feel like bowing down to her she was more than likely a Beta. She was wearing a black double-breasted, off the shoulder empire waistcoat with a dark blue belt around her waist and a pair of plain black shorts. Her legs were covered with black thigh high boots. She paired the outfit with a ribbon choker and dangly earrings.

 

“Hello King, the outfit is ready. Is this the Omega?” The woman asked and watched Taehyung closely. Her smile was fake, the look in her eye a little too sharp and it made Taehyung feel trepidation creep into his body. Jungkook nodded and gave Taehyung a small shove forward towards the back. He turned his head to look at Jungkook over his shoulder.

 

“Jennie will take care of you Taehyung. I’ll meet you at the front once you’re dressed.” Then Jungkook walked away and Taehyung was lead into the back. Jennie opened a changing room door and there, hanging on a hook on the wall, was an all-black outfit. A black strapless halter top with a collar with long sleeves and a black pencil skirt that went mid-thigh. He blushed at the sight and was promptly shoved in the room with the door closed behind him.

 

“What does he see in you?” A cold voice sounded behind him. He turned around and flinched when he saw the dark look on Jennie’s face. The scent of roses was heavy and he gagged on the scent. Jennie stepped closer to him and glared at him hard.

 

“I… I don’t understand..” Taehyung said quietly and Jennie snorted.

 

“God, you have to be a fling. Something pretty he can dress up and fuck until he gets bored of you.”

 

“I’m not-”

 

“Shut up Omega!” Jennie snarled and Taehyung flinched back and whimpered. While Alpha’s are the more dominant, Beta’s can be just as dominant as them. Taehyung backed away from her and bumped into the wall.

 

“What does he even see in you? You can’t even stand up for yourself.” She paused and cocked his head to the side. “It would be so easy...”

 

“So easy to what?” Taehyung asked quietly. Voice just above a whisper and stared at her wide-eyed. Jennie smirked and a dark look overtook her face.

 

“To walk over there and snap your neck. Or maybe I’ll use a switchblade and slit your throat, make it so you can’t scream for help. King wouldn’t even car-”

 

“Wouldn’t what Jennie?” A dark angry growl filled the spade of the room, the smell of roses blanketed by a thunderstorm. Jungkook had come to the change room to give Taehyung the final piece of the outfit only to find his Omega cowering in fear. The plain box in his hand dropped to the floor. His hands were balled into tight fists and he wouldn’t be surprised if red had bled into his eyes, showing his position of top dog. Though, judging by the yellowed glare in Jennie’s eyes and the bright blue in Taehyung’s fear-ridden eyes.

 

“I...” Jennie flexed her hands and took a deep breath.

 

“ _I Wouldn’t what_ , **Jennie**?” Jungkook snarled and stared her down. “Speak, Beta.” Jennie’s eyes widened and she hurried to answer.

 

“I was about to say that you, King, wouldn’t... Wouldn’t care if the Omega died. If I.. If I killed them.” The last part was whispered. Jennie had hoped that he hadn’t heard that part but he had. Jungkook lunged forward and slammed Jennie against the wall next to Taehyung who let out a yelp of fear. He wrapped a hand around her throat and squeezed tightly cutting off her air supply. She gasped and kicked out, trying to escape. Jungkook leaned in closely and grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

 

“If you had laid a hand on him, I would have killed you where you stand. **He** . **Is** . **Mine**. Understand?” Jungkook snarled out and glared at her. She could only nod at his words and swallow hard at the implications.

 

“Whether he is a toy or more, is _none_ of your business, nor are my personal affairs. In fact, my name is something you should keep out of your mouth. Maybe I should sew it shut, what do you think Taehyung? What kind of Punishment is suitable for scaring you? Should I kill her for scaring you?” Tears trailed down Taehyung’s face and he sniffled.

 

“N-no! Please don’t...” Taehyung cried and Jungkook turned his attention to him. Taehyung’s body was trembling. He was holding himself and tears streamed down his face. Jungkook flicked his eyes between Jennie and Taehyung before leaning out of Jennie’s space and letting go of her throat. She fell to the ground and clutched her throat coughing violently.

 

“Leave.” He spat and she scrambled out of the change room. Jungkook watched her got before reaching out and grasping Taehyung and pulling him to his chest. He held him close as Taehyung sobbed into his shoulder. He slowly rocked him side to side, running a hand soothingly up and down his back. Taehyung clutched his jacket tightly and wept.

 

“You’re safe now Little Omega, Alpha will _always_ protect you.” Jungkook whispered into his hair and pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of his head.

 

After a while, Taehyung calmed down enough that he was no longer crying and shaking. Jungkook released his hold on him and took a step back. Taehyung whined and clutched his jacket, preventing him from moving too far away.

 

“Please don’t go..” He pleaded and bit his lip.

 

“Okay, Alpha will stay.” Jungkook smiled at him and Taehyung nodded.

 

“Get changed Little Omega.” Jungkook slowly pried Taehyung’s hand off his jacket and kissed the top before letting go and slowly turning around so he had some privacy. He heard fabric rustle as Taehyung stripped and slipped into the halter top and pencil skirt. Jungkook spied the box he had dropped when he entered the change room and picked it off the floor. Inside he knew there was a pair of silver ankle strap heels. They would go well with the white stockings and he couldn’t wait to see them on his Omega.

 

“I’m done.” Taehyung said and Jungkook turned around. He sucked in a sharp breath and took in the sight of his Omega. He was beautiful, the black suited his skin and the stark white of the stockings made it all pop. He had the urge to bend Taehyung over and take him there but restrained, he would do that later when they got back home.

 

“You are truly a sight Taehyung.” Jungkook watched Taehyung’s face flush at the compliment. “Beautiful.” He moved forward and handed the box to Taehyung.

 

“Put these on and we’ll leave. It’s almost time for our reservations.” Jungkook waited while Taehyung opened and box and gawked at the heels.

 

“Do you not like them?” He asked and Taehyung made a noise in the back of his throat.

 

“I love them but… I don’t understand why you’re doing this. Aren’t you with Jimin?” Taehyung furrowed his brows and watched Jungkook for his reaction.

 

“No, I am not. Come Little Omega, how could I be when I have you?” Jungkook’s smile was sweet but also sharp and Taehyung swallowed. Ever since that day at the bar his entire life had been flipped upside down. He’s found a new home with Jimin, gotten a job, made new friends, and met Jungkook. All this in such a short time with no pause. No time to adjust to his new life.

 

If he wasn’t with Jimin or Yugyeom, he was at work. If he wasn’t at work, he was with Jimin or Yugyeom. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jungkook no matter what he did. It was all just… It was just too much and he needed a break or he’d snap.

 

“Don’t you trust my word Taehyung?” Jungkook asked and cocked his head to the side. Taehyung couldn’t seem to answer him, his mouth opening and closing. Jungkook sighed.

 

“I’ll earn your trust Taehyung, whatever it takes. I promise you that.” He held out his hand to Taehyung and waited for him to take it. Taehyung placed his hand in Jungkook’s gently and sighed happily at the simple touch. Jungkook pressed a kiss to the top, lingering for a moment before letting go of his hand.

 

“I prove myself as your Alpha Taehyung.” The words settled the storm in Taehyung’s mind and his heart fluttered. Jungkook was the first Alpha who was willing to actually work for Taehyung’s favour. He was looking forward to being courted by Jungkook, the handsome Alpha who had stolen his heart from day one.

 

“Okay...” Jungkook smiled at him and then gestured to the shoebox held in Taehyung’s other hand.

 

“Finish getting ready and I’ll meet you outside.” Jungkook turned away and left, leaving Taehyung standing alone in the room. He let out a small squeal and bounced on the spot happily before freezing when he remembered Jimin.

 

“Oh God… Jimin… The baby..” He gaped and horror and covered his mouth with his hand. He had no idea if Jimin had told Jungkook about the baby yet. If he hadn’t then Taehyung should stop Jungkook before they got any further, but if he did know…

 

Taehyung fished for his phone and quickly dialled Jimin’s number hoping and praying that he would answer. He waited in anticipation and almost dropped the phone when Jimin answered.

 

_“Hey Tae, what’s up?”_

 

_“DoesJungkookknowaboutthebaby?”_

 

_“Sorry, what?”_

 

_“Does Jungkook know about the baby??”_

 

_“No? Why are you asking?”_

 

_“He uh... Well... He and I are...”_

 

_“You’re what? Taehyung what are you talking about?”_

 

_“Jungkook is taking me on a date and wants to court me and..”_

 

_“Court you?!”_

 

_“I know!! You said the other day that he had his eyes on someone and he also is having a baby with you, why would he want me?? What do I do?”_

 

_“..... Taehyung I swear to god I will kill you.”_

 

_“What??”_

 

_“I was talking about you! He has his eye on you, you idiot! He has since he helped you out during a panic attack. The one you had in the kitchen, back when you first moved in. I freaked out and called him to help me move you to the bedroom. You were so out of it, I didn’t know what to do.”_

 

_“I…. I didn’t... But I thought the first time we met was at the Club?”_

 

_“What? When?”_

 

_“When I had the panic attack at work? Yugyeom had Wonho run to get an energy drink for me?”_

 

_“You saw Jungkook that night? But he told me he had just arrived when I got off… What happened Taehyung? Did he scared you?”_

 

_“N-no! That’s not it! It was… Ugh, I don't know, more of an I couldn’t resist him. When our eyes met I was powerless. I swear to you Jimin, I slipped in Omega space. I was putty in his hands. I kept imaging him claiming me and marking me as his. Wearing his bite mark on my neck proudly. I can’t stop thinking about him Jimin, no matter what I do. What’s wrong with me?”_

 

_“Nothing Taehyung, nothing is wrong with you. In fact, I think you’re pretty lucky. To find a Soulbound mate like that.”_

 

_“.... No.”_

 

_“Why not?”_

 

_“Because that’s a fantasy Jimin, it’s not real! There is no such thing as a Soulbond!”_

 

_“If there wasn’t, then why are you so attracted to Jungkook? Why do you think about him so much? Why do you want to wear his mark despite knowing nothing about him? I bet you’ve thought about bearing him pups, Haven’t you? Pups with his face and your eyes, his smile and your hair.”_

 

_“Jimin...”_

 

_“Don’t fight it Taehyung, you’ll cave anyways. Go on the date with him, I think he already knows about the baby anyways. It’s hard to keep the scent change a secret anyway.”_

 

_“Jimin no...”_

 

_“I don’t care Taehyung, not anymore. I’ve made my peace with it. I’ll be fine, go on. He’s waiting isn’t he?”_

 

_“I..”_

 

_“Make him chase you Taehyung, don’t be easy.”_

 

_“Okay...”_

 

_“Have fun on your date Taehyung.”_

 

Jimin hung up and Taehyung stared at his phone. A tear slid down his face and he wiped it away.

 

“It’s not fair..” He whispered hoarsely. Taehyung had taken Jungkook away from Jimin through some mystical bullshit he didn’t believe in. He hated fate, hated it with a passion. What was the point of it all if people who had a love for others weren’t allowed to be with them. Why go through it all, just to be hurt in the end? What does that accomplish?

 

Taehyung scowled at the ceiling, tears of frustration prickling his eyes. He blinked them away and smoothed out his outfit. He strapped the heels on and strode out of the change room, his clothing bundled up under his arm. Jungkook was leaning against the wall when he stepped out and narrowed his eyes when he caught Taehyung agitated scent.

 

“Were you listening to my phone call?”

 

“Was I supposed to?”

 

“...”

 

“I didn’t, it was your phone call Taehyung. You are entitled your privacy.”

 

“... Thank you.” Jungkook chuckled and held an arm out for him. Taehyung blushed lightly and linked his arm with Jungkook’s. He was lead out fo the store and back into the SUV. He opened the door for Taehyung and helped in inside. They sat beside each other in silence on the way to the restaurant. When they arrived, Jungkook didn’t move. Instead, he grabbed Taehyung’s hand and interlocked their fingers.

 

“Don’t ever doubt me Taehyung, I don’t think I could handle that. Fear is easy to handle but doubt... Doubt stays and corrupts. It spreads like cancer, filling the mind with dark thoughts. A small feed planted, now fully bloomed, would destroy both of us. We would lose ourselves to the darkness, never finding the Light again.” Jungkook stared into Taehyung’s eyes. Hearing the conviction in Jungkook’s voice and the seriousness on his face, had Taehyung making up his mind. He would stick with Jungkook through thick and thin.

 

It would be Taehyung ad Jungkook against the World.

 

If only he knew what would happen in only a few weeks, he might have changed his mind. He might run if he knew, or he might stay and fight. Which option though, was the right one?

 

Which option would give him pain and agony? And which would kill him?

 

\--------------------------

  


Their date had gone well, they made small talk and got to know each other better over the course of the meal. Laughter and smiles, with dark blushes and sweet smiles, were heavily present the entire night. Taehyung had no idea that his heart could feel so full that it might burst. Jungkook paid attention to him, listening to what he had to say and even adding his own thoughts. He asked questions and made the effort to understand him. Taehyung felt like he could sprout wings and fly. The way Jungkook looked at him, the gentle touches and soft look in his eye. They were returned in kind and Taehyung felt giddy at the end of the date.

 

“Are you ready to go?” Jungkook asked and helped Taehyung out of his chair.

 

“Yes.” Taehyung smiled.

 

“Good, if I recall from earlier, I promised to take care of you when we got home.”

 

Taehyung’s jaw dropped and his face flushed scarlet. He remembered the promise, how could he not.

 

“Let’s go home Taehyung.” Jungkook smirked and pulled Taehyung close to him. Their chests pressed together and he whimpered. He had a feeling that he was in for a long night.


	10. Filth, that's it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just smut, just filthy smut. Enjoy.

When they arrived at the house Jungkook told Taehyung to go and get changed into something that was more… Mood appropriate. Taehyung was eager to finally have a use for his lingerie, as it had been sitting in his drawer since it had been moved from his house to Jimin’s, and then to Jungkook’s. Hopefully, Jungkook liked the colour blue. Taehyung had the perfect outfit in mind.

 

Taehyung goes through his babydolls and stockings, looking for the garment. The babydoll was blue, it was lace and split down the middle. A strap in the middle hooked the two pieces together. He had bought it in a set with a pair of baby blue lace panties that had a big bow at the back, there was an opening at the back for easy penetration for his ass. He bought the set just so he could pair with the blue garter belt he had been gifted by an ex-boyfriend two years ago. The garter belt was a darker blue but still went along with the set.

 

To match the shoes he had in mind, he slid a pair of white lace stockings and attached them to his belt. In his closet was a pair of white lace peep-toe ankle strap heels and he felt giddy about wearing them. They were new and he hadn’t gotten to opportunity to try them out yet. He took a few strides around the room, testing them out. They were comfy and he knew that he would love to wear them out during the summer. The whole outfit made him feel really pretty, but knowing that there was a nice shade of red lipstick in the bathroom made him smile.

 

His Alpha wouldn’t be able to look away, especially since he had a pink collar with a chain attachment and a pair of pink leather cuffs in his bedside table.

 

A touch of foundation, a dash of blush, a swipe of red on his lips. He made a red smoky eye with winged eyeliner. He stuck white eyeshadow in the corners of his eyes and topped the whole look off with his signature white dots on his cheeks that imitated freckles.

 

“Hmmm, how should I style my hair?” 

 

“Don’t bother Little Omega, I’m only going to ruin it. And ruin you.” Jungkook’s voice sounded behind him and he gasped, whipping around to see Jungkook standing in the doorway. He was dressed in a black pair of slacks with a white dress shirt. A black blazer covered his shoulders and Taehyung spied silver cuff links with a symbol he recognized as the Clubs logo. To think that Jungkook had dressed up as well, to the extent that he had made Taehyung smile happily at him. Jungkook closed the door and locked it behind him before leaning against the wall and

 

“Come here Little Omega.” Jungkook gestured for him to come forward. Taehyung bit his lip and walked over to him. Jungkook pulled him close and held him against him gently.

 

“There is something we have to go over before we start Taehyung. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do and if you need a break you can tell me. If something is too much, I will stop on your word.”

 

“Jungkook..”

 

“No Taehyung, I won’t fuck you if there isn’t something in place to stop me. I won’t hurt you.” Jungkook glared at him and Taehyung hung his head.

 

“I’m sorry Alpha..”

 

“It’s okay Little Omega, I know you’re eager. I am too, which is why we are going to use colours.”

 

“Colours?” Taehyung asked, confused as to what Jungkook meant. The previous two Alpha’s he had been with hadn’t mentioned any sort of stop word or colour. They’d just taken.

 

“Yes, colours. Red for stop, yellow for slow down or you aren’t sure about something. Green means that you are okay with it or that you are still okay. Use the colours when you need them.”

 

“Okay Alpha, I will.”

 

Jungkook smiled and spun the two so that Taehyung’s back was pressed against the wall. Jungkook leaned forward and nuzzled Taehyung’s cheek. His eyes slid closed and he tilted his head back, exposing his throat for Jungkook. He felt his Alpha’s lips replace his nose and Jungkook began to kiss his cheek, gentle presses of soft lips. Trailing his lips across Taehyung’s skin their lips met and their kiss quickly grew heated. Jungkook dominated the kiss, dragging his tongue across Taehyung’s lower lip, demanding entrance. Taehyung moaned lowly and opened his mouth for him. Slick began to leak from his hole, dampening his panties.

 

Their tongues met and Jungkook explored Taehyung’s mouth. He pulled back when they needed breath and they stood there panting, eyes locked and eyes blown wide with growing lust.

 

Jungkook licked his lower lip before darting forward and drawing Taehyung into a hard kiss. He grabbed Taehyung’s ass and lifted him up. Taehyung wrapped his legs around his waist and Jungkook ground their hips together. Taehyung moaned into the kiss and Jungkook licked into his mouth. Jungkook groaned at the taste and tangled their tongues together.

 

Taehyung pulled away and gulped down large breaths. His head felt light and fuzzy, his body light and all he could focus on was Jungkook. Jungkook trailed kissed down his throat, sucking marks onto the skin. He bit down gently on Taehyung’s scent gland and got a loud moan for it. Taehyung’s hips jerked forward and rubbed against the thick bulge in Jungkook’s pants. Jungkook rocked his hips forward, the friction of his slacks against the soft panties was driving him wild. A wet patch formed on his slacks as their hips met.

 

He sucked mark after mark across his Omega’s neck, biting hard and he leaned away to watch the marks bloom. Taehyung was a writhing mess against him, hips jerking forward. His chest was flushed red, contrasting beautifully to the baby blue babydoll. Jungkook took in the sight of Taehyung’s rosy cheek, swollen lips and half-lidded eyes with pupils full blown. He was gorgeous and soon to be all his.

 

“Alpha...” Taehyung whispered and Jungkook growled in response. His whole chest rumbled and his hips rolled. Taehyung’s head fell back, exposing his neck for Jungkook. He moved forward and licked a strip up his throat and bit his jaw, kissing it softly after a particularly hard bite.

 

He slowly lowered Taehyung to the ground and held him close, pressing their chest together. Both of them were panting heavily.

 

“What colour are you Little Omega?” Jungkook asked when he got his breath back.

 

“G-green.” Taehyung spoke, his lashes fluttering as he came down from his high. He was lead to the bed with a hand on his lower back and another holding his own. Jungkook let go of him and stepped away.

 

“Chest against the sheets Little Omega, legs spread.” His eyes followed Taehyung’s movements as he shakily rested his chest against the soft sheets.

 

“Alpha?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“...... There is.. I mean, only if you want..”

 

“Use your words Taehyung.”

 

“There is a pair of cuffs and a collar in the drawer my nightstand, and a bottle of lube.” Taehyung blushed and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. He doubted his Alpha wanted to do anything other then fuck him as he was. But he was proven wrong when a please groan escaped Jungkook.

 

“Little Omega, you surprise me. Lube, I understand, but cuffs? And here I thought you were too pure for that.” Jungkook chuckles and shakes his head. He hadn’t expected that but he was intrigued so he opened the drawer and there it was. A light pink collar with a hoop at the back, and laying next to it was a silver chain that had a clip at the end. The pink leather cuffs were fur lined and had a thick chain attaching them together. In the middle of the chain was a hoop that he assumed was what the collars chain hooked onto. Beside them was a half-empty bottle of strawberry lube.

 

Grabbing them from the drawer he laid them on the bed next to Taehyung and leaned over so he could look into Taehyung’s eyes.

 

“Colour?”

 

“Green.”

 

Jungkook smirked and then leaned away to help Taehyung up enough so he could slip the collar on and hook the chain to the back. Taehyung smiled at him and then laid back down on the bed, putting his hands behind his back with his hands clasped together. Jungkook tightened the cuffs around Taehyung’s wrists and listened to him suck in a breath before exhaling shakily. Jungkook swallowed and finished restraining his Omega.

 

“I can’t wait to ruin you Little Omega.” He snarled out and lifted Taehyung’s arms so he could shove the fabric of the babydoll out of the way. He traces patterns lightly on the skin of Taehyung’s back before gripping the blue panties and pulling them down, detaching the garter belt along the way. He grabbed the lube off the bed an uncapped it.

 

“Spead your cheeks for me Little Omega.” Jungkook told him. Taehyung reached down and grasps his buttcheeks in his hand, spreading them for his Alpha. Jungkook squeezed the bottle of liquid directly over Taehyung’s hole. The extra liquid mixed with the slick leaking from his hole making a wet mess. He’d been steadily leaking the entire time and now his ass was covered in slick.

 

Jungkook traced his rim with a finger pressing down at random intervals. Taehyung moans and his hole twitched, slick gushing out. Jungkook brought his finger to his mouth and licked the slick off. He groaned at the taste.

 

“You taste so good Little Omega.” Jungkook moaned. He pressed down on Taehyung’s rim and finally pressed his index finger of his right hand inside. Taehyung gasped and his hole clenched around Jungkook’s finger. Jungkook slowly thrust his finger in and out, caressing the walls lightly. The pressure had Taehyung moaning quietly.

 

He quickly added a second finger and thrust them at a moderate pace. Taehyung’s thighs shook and he gripped his cheeks tightly. He rocked back on Jungkook’s fingers, the squelch loud in the room. He times his backwards thrusts with Jungkook’s fingers pushing inside. Jungkook’s fingers were pressing against his walls at different angles each time he moved them inside Taehyung’s hole.

 

“A-ahh!” His whole body jolted when Jungkook’s fingered brushed against his prostate.

 

“There it is.” Taehyung could hear the smirk in his voice and moaned loudly when he brushed against it again. His hands slipped off his cheeks and Jungkook reached forward to hold Taehyung’s left hand in his. Taehyung squeezed his hand laced their fingers together as best as he could. Jungkook smiled and nailed his prostate, causing Taehyung to writhe and his knees gave out.

 

“A-alpha...” Taehyung cried out as Jungkook abused his prostate over and over again. Jungkook slipped a third finger in and began thrusting them fast and hard, curling them. Taehyung cried out and if his arms weren’t cuffed behind him, they would have flailed about. He panted, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

 

He almost screamed when Jungkook pulled his fingers out, slick covering his thighs and coating his stockings. He looked over his shoulder when he heard the rustle of fabric. Jungkook had removed his suit jacket and was unzipping his slacks. Taehyung spied the wet patch on the tented fabric and swallowed down the drool pooling in his mouth at the sight. He’d marked his territory well. Jungkook caught him watching and smiled, making a show of slowly pulling the zipper down and pushing his slacks down his thighs. Taehyung panted in anticipation as Jungkook played with the waistband of his boxers.

 

“Like what you see Little Omega?” He asked and Taehyung nodded rapidly. Jungkook huffed a laugh and decided not to tease further. He was just as excited as his Omega was judging by the fresh gush of slick from his hole. He watched as it clenched around nothing, as is if Taehyung knew where exactly where he was looking. The room smelled of a mix between caramel and autumn. Their scents mixed and Jungkook inhaled deeply, drawing the scent into his lungs.

 

He snapped his eyes open, not having realized that he had closed them in the first place, when Taehyung whined. He heard him shift in place before Taehyung pressed his ass against Jungkook’s boxers and grind along his clothed cock. Jungkook swore under his breath and pushed him away gently before hastily pushing his boxers down. His cock slapping against his stomach, an angry red and leaking precum. Taehyugn gasped and groaned loudly at the size, imaging it inside him, stretching him widely and filling him up nicely.

 

Jungkook fisted his length and dragged his hand up and down slowly, teasing himself. Taehyugn whined and wriggled in place. Jungkook watched him move, knowing that he was rubbing his neglected cock against the bed. He buried his face in the bed hiding his scarlet cheeks from view, rocking his hips and smearing precum along the sheets. Jungkook stilled his hips with a hand on his ass and Taehyung licked his lips.

 

Jungkook rested his cock between Taehyung’s cheeks and dragged his cock along his crack in slow thrusts. The tip occasionally catching his rim had Taehyung moaning softly and squeezed his eyes closed.

 

“Colour Taehyung.” Jungkook suddenly asked and paused his rocking motion. Taehyung growled in frustration and glared at Jungkook over his shoulder.

 

“Green, now fuck me Daddy!” Taehyung ground out. Jungkook narrowed his eyes at him and pulled away. Taehyung almost yelled at him not to leave him like this before choking on air when Jungkook thrust in, burying himself inside. The slap of skin echoed through the room and Taehyung cried out at the stretch. He felt so full, stuffed to the brim. Jungkook’s cock was brushing against his prostate asTaehyung flailed about.

 

“Oh god!” Taehyung managed to choke out before Jungkook drew back and began to set a fast pace. Taehyung’s voice grew louder and louder with each thrust, Jungkook’s hips slamming against his. He knew that he would have bruises in the morning, especially when Jungkook grabbed his hips in a tight grip. Taehyung pushed his hips back trying to meet his thrusts. Slick covered Jungkook’s crutch, loud squelching noises were made with each thrust.

 

“Ahh ahh ahh!” Taehyung cried, tears forming. The heat grew in his gut and he clenched around Jungkook tightly. He was hurtling towards release, falling down the rabbit hole faster and faster.

 

“Such a little slut aren’t you? I can feel you moving, meeting my pace. You love this, don’t you?” Jungkook snarled, eyes flashing red when

 

“Y-yes! L-love it! Please… Harder Alpha!” Taehyung yelled and

 

“God, you like that? Being called a slut? Are you Alpha’s slut?”

 

Taehyung nodded and cried, the feeling in his core was close to exploding.

 

“Worde slut, words!”

 

“I’m A-alpha’s slut!” Taehyung sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

 

“Good Omega, perfect Omega.” Jungkook said before pulling out completely and stepping away from Taehyung.

 

“N-no! Alpha please!” Taehyung looked over his shoulder at his Alpha and cried. Jungkook chuckles and undoes the cuffs. Taehyung’s breath shutters out and he pulls them to his chest, laying sideways on the bed rubbing his wrists.

 

“Strip Taehyung and get on all fours on the bed. I want to taste you.” Jungkook said and unbuttoned his dress shirt. Taehyung watched as his chest was uncovered. Taunt muscles flexed as he threw the shirt to the floor. Scars littered his skin, some forming long lines zigzagging across the skin. A dragon curled around his hip, eyes red as blood and scales a dark blue. The word “Golden” was written above his heart and a bird of paradise curled around it. On his right bicep, there was a tattoo of orchids in bloom. They matched the tree sprawled across his rib cage. When Taehyung looked lower after Jungkook removed his pants and boxers, there was a date on his hip. A broken clock sat on his thigh. A black band with a tiger sleeping on it covered his other thigh, the tigers tail handing down. Just at the shoulders peeked a tattoo on Jungkook’s back but he couldn’t tell what it was.

 

Jungkook shot him a dark look, lust in his eyes. Taehyung stood up shakily and took off the baby blue lingerie set. Jungkook eyed his skin as more and more was revealed to him. He licked his bottom lip and bit it as Taehyung rolled the stockings down, unstrapping the heels and stepping out of them both. Once he was done he turned and crawled to the centre of the bed, resting on his forearms and knees. His back was bowed and he held his ass in the arm, the perfect presenting position.

 

Jungkook climbed on the bed behind him and rested his hands on Taehyung’s hips. He leaned down and kissed down his spine, sucking a mark in the dip of his spine right above his ass. Taehyung’s scent was strong and his mouth watered. He had to have a taste, he might just go crazy if he didn’t. He licked over Taehying’s hole and groaned at the taste before kissing and sucking at the rim.

 

Taehyung moaned loudly, his head dropping and spide bowing more. His chest almost touched the sheets, nipples brushing against the sheets sending waves of pleasure up his spine. Jungkook slipped his tongue inside his hole and he yelped at the feeling. His tongue rubbed against the walls and slick pooled in his mouth. He swallowed it and sucked more into his mouth. The taste was exquisite and he couldn’t get enough. He could eat Taehyung out for hours, riding him through orgasm after orgasm.

 

He slipped his index finger in beside his tongue and fucked them both in. Taehyung is moaning and panting, the feeling of his Alpha’s tongue and finger mimicking the feeling of his cock. He clenched around Jungkook’s tongue and jerked when his finger brushed against his sensitive prostate. He whined when they were drawn away, Jungkook moving away and covering Taehyung’s body with his own. He felt lips on his shoulder sucking marks onto the skin.

 

Jungkook smirks against the skin and bites down hard, piercing through the skin. Taehyung screamed and nearly came, the feeling of teeth biting down so near to his scent gland had his Omega clawing to be let out, to let the Alpha bit him and claim him. Jungkook licked away the beads of blood that welled up and soothed the skin with soft kissed and licks.

 

“Colour...?” Jungkook whispered against the skin.

 

“Green...” Taehyung said back, voice just as quiet. He liked the bite, despite the pain he felt pleasure strike him like a hammer on an anvil. Jungkook leaned back on his knees and guided his cock to Taehyung’s slick and spit covered hole. Taehyung took a deep breath just before Jungkook pushed in. Their hips met and Jungkook gave Taehyung a moment to adjust before he began to grind gently. Taehyung felt every inch of Jungkook’s cock stretching his walls. Jungkook pulled back and then slammed forward, setting a rough and fast pace. He’d teased them both enough since the beginning and he knew that he has denied Taehyung at least two orgasmed and he hadn’t complained once. He really was the perfect Omega, pliant when needed but had a bratty side and didn’t hesitate to demand things of him. It had his Alpha side rearing to go and dominate the Omega. To mark him up and claim him so no one else wouldn’t touch dare touch him.

 

Taehyung moved his hips back, meeting Jungkook’s thrusts stroke for stroke. The drag of his cock against his walls was heavenly. The thought of using a condom at the back of his mind. It was very rare for an Omega to get pregnant outside of a heat and he wasn’t about to stop Jungkook just to wrap him up. He liked the feeling of Jungkook’s bare cock, it was all he could think about. His thoughts were consumed by it. Jungkook snaked a hand around his waist and pulled him up so his back was pressed flush against his Alpha’s chest. The new angle had his cock slamming straight into his sensitive bundle of nerves and his moans escalated.

 

“A-alpha!” He screamed and Jungkook growled low in his throat his chest rumbling and sending vibrations through his back. The hand originally holding his hip grasped his aching cock and using the precum beading at the tip, began to stroke him. His right hand clung to the arm around his waist while the other went up and tangled his fingers in Jungkook’s hair. Taehyung felt his core tightening for the third time that night and when Jungkook thrust in once more he came with a scream.

 

His vision went white and his body went numb. Jungkook fucked him through the orgasm, feeling the base of his cock begin to swell. Taehyung whined at the tugging of his rim, squirming in oversensitivity. With each thrust, it swelled until it was catching on the rim. He thrust in one more time and locked them together, his knot fully formed. Taehyung felt warm cum splash against his walls and he slumped. Jungkook gently laid them down, cradling Taehyung in his arms and grinding their hips together. Taehyung’s cock twitched in interest and Jungkook fisted his length, stroking him into another orgasm. He came with a whine and Jungkook kissed his neck and shoulder, whispering sweet words against his skin. He wrapped his arms around Taehyung’s middle.

 

“Jungkook...?”

 

“Yes Taehyung?”

 

“I like you... I like you a lot.” Taehyung said sleepily and Jungkook smiled widely, showing off his teeth. Taehyung looked over his shoulder and saw the smile. His heart melted at the bunny like smile and he smiled sweetly back.

 

“I like you a lot too Little Omega.” He said and kissed Taehyung softly.

 

“You sleep, my knot will go down in about half an hour. I’ll clean you up and tuck you in.” He said and

 

“Will you stay?” He asked and laced his fingers with Jungkook’s.

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

“Yes..” Taehyung yawned and snuggled into Jungkook’s hold, his eyes falling shut and soft snored left him. Jungkook watched him sleep while he waited for his knot to shrink. Once he slipped out of Taehyung’s hole he turned Taehyung on his stomach to prevent any of his seed from leaking onto the bed. He slid off the bed and dug around in his pants for the anal plug he’d brought with him. He wandered off to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth, wetting it with warm water before returning to Taehyung’s side and wiping him down.

 

He threw the washcloth across the room into the laundry basket near the bathroom and slipped the plug inside Taehyung. He moaned softly in his sleep and shifted slightly but otherwise didn’t wake up. Jungkook joined him in the bed, draping an arm across Taehyung’s waist and pressed a kiss to his scent gland.

 

“When you’re ready, I’ll place my bite here and make you mine forever Taehyung, I promise. You’ll never be alone again.” Jungkook spoke softly and drifted off to sleep, his Omega safe in his arms.


	11. Authors Note

Hello everyone.

 

So, I know this isn't the chapter you've been waiting on but there is some things I have to say first.

 

NEVER SPILL HOT WATER FOR NOODLES ON A LAPTOP.

 

I uh, kinda killed the laptop. The hard drive is okay, still works and we can hook it up to another computer. I had to wait for a while since I had no backup computer at the time other then my phone so writing has been slow. And before anyone ask's, no I did not lose any progress. I use google docs for this exact reason, I don't want to lose any work for any reason because that would crush me. 

 

GOOD NEWS EVERYONE!!

 

The new laptop is here and is all set up. I have to get my notes back in order and then writing will begin again! Expect the chapter in maybe a week or two!

 

Thank you for being so patient and understanding. :)

 

ThePaperNovelist Out~~


	12. SNEAK PEAK OF UPCOMING CHAPTER BECAUSE I AM EVIL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all, this is a sneak peak. 
> 
> The reason for the sneak peak? I feel really bad that I wasn't able to write or update this story for you guys for a while. The chapter is being written! Though, since writing is slow, should be about a week before it's ready. I have a lot of planning to do >:} ehehehehe
> 
> Though, this next chapter is where it gets rough and things start to go downhill. There will be content warnings and updates to the tags as needed.

_ “Hello, you’re Taehyung right? Hyungwon said that you would be in the back soon. Though that was an hour ago..” He said and walked over to the row of vanities and took a seat, his legs crossed and his hands in his pants pockets. He was relaxed, his shoulders down, legs loose and his feet planted on the ground. He was the epitome of neutrality.  _

 

_ “Do…. Do I know you?” Taehyung asked and shifted in place, he knew he was giving off a nervous scent but he didn’t want to attract an Alpha here if the man didn’t intend to do anything. _

 

_ “Unfortunately, no, but we can change that. My name is Namjoon, nice to meet you.” The man, Namjoon, stood and held out his hand for Taehyung to shake. The smile never left his face. _

 

_ Taehyung hesitantly clasped hands with Namjoon and gave the him a tense smile. _


	13. A Surprise Visit

Taehyung returned to work two days after his bedroom tango with Jungkook. He’d thought that he would wake up alone that day but Jungkook was asleep beside him, arms tight around his middle and nose buried in his neck. When they were both awake, Jungkook made him and Jimin breakfast. Jimin had blinked at the sight of Taehyung’s neck covered in marks, the bandage around his shoulder and the dark hungry look on Jungkook’s face each time he eyed Taehyung. 

 

“I’m not even going to ask.” Jimin said and Taehyung blushed, looking away from him and staring down at the kitchen table. Jungkook laughed and served him a plate, Jimin rolled his eyes and sat down right next to Taehyung. He rested his head on his shoulder and picked at his food.

 

“Not hungry Baby?” 

 

“Not really, my stomach doesn’t feel good.”

 

“You should try and eat something at least, try the bread. Wash it down with some cold water.” Jungkook said over his shoulder, his eyes watching Jimin rub at his belly. Taehyung wrapped an arm around Jimin’s waist and rested his head on top of Jimin’s. 

 

“I have work to attend to so I’ll be leaving shortly. Taehyung still has two days before he goes back to work and Baby, you have a 5 o’clock shift tonight. Text me if anything happens. You know what to look for.” Jungkook said and leaned over to kiss Taehyung before turning away and leaving the kitchen. Jimin hugged Taehyung and stood up.

 

“I’m going for a nap TaeTae, I barely got any sleep last night.” He said sleepily and Taehyung waved him off.

 

“Go sleep Jiminie, I’ve got some laundry to do anyway.” He smiled and Jimin waved goodbye, leaving the room and settling down for a nap. Taehyung finished up his breakfast and took the time to do the dishes, despite knowing that someone came by twice a week to clean the house. He knew it was wrong since it was their job to clean, but he wanted to make things easier for them. Besides, he was sure that someone like Jungkook had money. Even if that money was probably stolen.

 

Now that he thought about it, he didn’t actually know what Jungkook did. He knew he was a gang leader, the current head of the entire mafia, and that he didn’t do relationships. He knew next to nothing about Jungkook, not his favourite colour or his favourite food. He didn’t even know how old Jungkook was. 

 

But, something inside him was telling him that Jungkook was his and he was Jungkook’s. The rest didn’t matter as long as they were together. And maybe that was a good thing, turning a blind eye to the mafia activity Jungkook was involved in. If he didn’t know anything then he doubted he would ever be in trouble. 

 

He just didn’t know which was better: knowing everything or knowing nothing.

 

\------------------------------------

  
  


Stepping into the club, meeting Yugyeom and Wonho in the back, was seriously messing with his head. It felt like nothing had happened, that that man hadn’t come inside and shot up the club. Though, judging by the fresh bite wound on Wonho and Hyungwon’s neck, things had happened. He knew that two of the dancers died and many got injured but everyone here acted like it was a regular occurrence. He couldn’t shake the feeling though that something had changed. Whether or not that change was good or bad. 

 

He was leaning more towards bad. 

 

He carried on working though, powering through his shift. MinJae had returned to work and replaced MoonYoung at the bar. Unfortunately, MoonYoung had been hit in the chest with a stray bullet and died in the hospital three days later. It was sad, knowing that Minho had lost a brother that night. It hurt Taehyung’s heart to see the empty look in the Alpha’s eyes as he served drinks. 

 

MinJae tried his best and engaged in conversation at every opportunity available but Minho only gave him one worded answers. Taehyung understood his pain, he knew what it was like to lose family. Taehyung could only hope that the man who shot up the club had been punished for his crimes. 

 

It was only towards the end of his shift that something happened that would scare him for life. And if Taehyung had a choice, he would never have gone into work that day. He would have stayed in bed instead of cowering like a child afraid of the dark. 

 

He’d had a bad feeling in his gut all day but nothing had happened that would put him on edge. The Alpha’s visiting the club didn’t touch him, their comments were mild and only grossed him out a little. It seemed that the shooter had put everyone in a slump, what with causing 12 deaths before he himself was shot. Taehyung knew that it would be this way for a while, the Omega’s needed their nesting time and they had built a huge nest in the back room. Alpha’s who frequented the club had brought blankets and sheets to the club to add to the nest.

 

It honestly shocked Taehyung how much the Alpha’s had cared for them. Some would check up on him, asking if he was healing well and they would ask if he needed anything. Having been so used to having to nest by himself and never being able to trust Alpha’s after all that had happened to him, he couldn’t seem to fathom what was going on. 

 

“Just accept them, it’s not like they are trying to court us. We’re entertainment first, people second. Sometimes it takes events like murder to get them to recognize that maybe we are people first, entertainment second. And sometimes.. Sometimes even then, we are nothing but shiny things that they gawk at but can’t touch.There’s no harm in entertaining their idea’s a dancer like us taking a gift and giving one back.” Hyungwon had said and patted his shoulder before going on stage for his time. 

 

When Taehyung slid into the back room and stopped in his tracks when he noticed a strange man standing in the room with his back to the door. He seemed to be on the phone though he was talking quietly, like he didn’t want other people to listen in. Taehyung was about to leave to give the strange man, who if he was smelling right was a mated Omega, some privacy when he turned around and Taehyung sucked in a breath. 

 

The man was gorgeous. His hair was a light silver, styled in a short windswept hairstyle with shaved sides. His lips were pulled back into a smile, showing off his dimples. Taehyung took in the white turtleneck, with a navy blue suit jacket over it. Slim black dress pants covered his long legs and he was wearing a pair… a pair of black converse on his feet. Taehyung blinked and pulled his attention back to the Omega’s face. Taking a second look, he noticed the smooth tanned skin pinched tight around the his eyes. His piercing chocolate brown eyes staring Taehyung down, there was a knowing look in his eye. Like he knew something that Taehyung didn’t. It made his skin crawl and the bad feeling in his gut got worse. 

 

“Hello, you’re Taehyung right? Hyungwon said that you would be in the back soon. Though that was an hour ago..” He said and walked over to the row of vanities and took a seat, his legs crossed and his hands in his pants pockets. He was relaxed, his shoulders down, legs loose and his feet planted on the ground. He was the epitome of neutrality. 

 

“Do…. Do I know you?” Taehyung asked and shifted in place, he knew he was giving off a nervous scent but he didn’t want to attract an Alpha here if the man didn’t intend to do anything.

 

“Unfortunately, no, but we can change that. My name is Namjoon, nice to meet you.” The man, Namjoon, stood and held out his hand for Taehyung to shake. The smile never left his face.

 

Taehyung hesitantly clasped hands with Namjoon and gave the him a tense smile. When he tried to pull away Namjoon’s grip tightened and he held on.

 

“Please l-let go...” Taehyung whimpered and tried to pull his hand away to no avail. Namjoon was no longer smiling, his face blank as he inspected Taehyung. 

 

“I would hate to agree but they was right, there isn’t anything all that special about you. A pretty face but a meek personality. Quick to submit, even to another Omega. This is the kind of Omega King is interested in? Tell me something Taehyung, how much is he paying you? I can double it, as long as you stay away from him.”

 

Taehyung’s jaw dropped, Namjoon was accusing Jungkook of paying Taehyung to be with him? Taehyung shook his head and frowned.

 

“He’s not paying me anything. Why would… why would you ask me that?” Namjoon clicks his tongue and lets go of Taehyung’s hand. Taehyung curled the hand into his chest and covered it with his other hand. Namjoon paused and narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“Not paying you? Well now that is interesting…. The Information was wrong about that then.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why is everyone so unreliable?”

 

“Information? W-what Information? Who….?” Taehyung muttered under his breath and frowned. 

 

“Well, I supposed then we should get to know each other then. You already know my name is Namjoon, I’m from the Hearts gang. The position I hold is Jack. Though if King really isn’t paying you to be with him, then that would put you as Queen. That’s a high position to take, I wonder if you truly understand just what that means.” Namjoon said and Taehyung tilted his head to the side, confused as to what he means. In the explanation from Yugyeom and Alexis, he hadn’t heard of the Queen. He had no idea what it meant and with Yugyeom too busy with his mate he hadn’t really had anyone to sit down with and get to know the system. 

 

But, Namjoon, he knew Taehyung’s name. No-one outside the club was supposed to know it except for Jungkook. 

 

But Jungkook never said he wouldn’t tell anyone about him.

 

But he never said he would tell anyone either. 

 

So how did Namjoon know of him, if Taehyung had only told Jungkook, Jimin, Yugyeom and Minjae his real name? BamBam, the Omega who had taught him to dance, might have but other then the dance lessons, they never interacted. BamBam didn’t know who he was. 

  
  


So how did….

 

“I don’t think you should be back here, please leave...” Taehyung said quietly and stepped to the side so he wasn’t blocking the door. Neither of them moved and Taehyung could feel the tension rising. Namjoon’s jaw clenched and he narrowed his eyes at him. Taehyung flinched and submissively lowered his head. Namjoon sighed heavily.

 

“I’m not here to hurt you Taehyung, trust me.” Namjoon said and strode forward to rest a hand on his shoulder. Taehyung sucked in a breath and froze in place. 

 

“Please leave...” He whispered, his eyes glued to the floor. Namjoon opened his mouth to say something but then the door opened and a strange Alpha stepped inside. Taehyung’s head snapped up and he stared at the stranger. He wasn’t all that much taller than himself but his presence was intimidating. Taehyung felt a shiver run down his spine and he whined lowly in his throat, subconsciously tilting his head to the side exposing the smooth skin of his neck and scent gland. 

 

“Don’t submit to me Omega.” The Alpha growled out, however his eyes were on Namjoon and not on Taehyung. 

 

“RM.”

 

“Ghoul.”

 

The two of them stared at each other. Namjoon’s gaze was dark, anger flashing in his eyes. However, Ghoul’s stare was cool. He was collected and didn’t seem to care much about the Omega’s presence. 

 

“You aren’t welcome here RM. King specifically stated that none from the other gangs are allowed here. This is Clubs territory, and that includes the workers here. Now,” Ghoul stepped to the side and held the door open. “I believe you were told to leave? You’re scaring V.” Ghoul quirked and brow at the anger rolling off Namjoon in waves and smirked when his jaw clenched. Namjoon smoothed his suit out and stalked out of the room, the tension flowing out of the room with him. Taehyung let out a shaky sigh and swallowed heavily. 

 

“Here.” Ghoul said and held his wrist out, the small scent gland on the  face up. Taehyung blinked and reached out to gently rub their scent glands together. Normally an Alpha would scent mark the Omega using the scent gland in the neck, but that was only for mated pairs. So, using a secondary gland in the wrist, Alpha’s could scent the Omega there but rubbing their wrists together. This is one way for an Alpha with no intention to mate an unclaimed Omega, or an Omega who’s mate wasn’t around, to calm them down in times of high stress or panic. It’s why most Doctors were Alpha’s. 

 

Not because the whole “Alpha’s are meant for it because they’re supposed to care for Omega’s” but simply because Omega’s can’t scent and calm each other down. The ability had faded over a thousand years ago as the Omega’s gradually lost their ability to smell themselves. Since they weren’t able to get another Omega pregnant and scenting did virtually nothing, there was no longer a need for it. This lead to complications with Omega’s as Doctors. They were unable to calm down their patients unless they were an Alpha. An Alpha had to be on hand in case a patient panicked. It was the same with Omega’s and giving birth. An Alpha had to be present to issue commands for the Omega’s if there was any complications.

 

So, for the strange Alpha named Ghoul, who Taehyung knew was mated by the small long healed bite wound over his scent gland, to give him his wrist had Taehyung shaking. He hadn’t realized just how much Namjoon scared him. The dressing room was probably flooded with distress and fear. Scenting with Ghoul who had a very pleasant floral scent was nice, but it wasn’t the forest after a storm scent that he craved.

 

Still. It calmed him down enough for him to roll his shoulders and stand up straighter. Ghoul wordlessly handed him a bottle of descenter. He frowned and blinked at Ghoul in confusion.

 

“So that the other’s don’t freak out. While the Omega’s can’t smell you the Beta’s and Alpha’s can. Spray it around and meet me outside.” He said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Taehyung sighed and set about spraying the room slightly to cover the smell. He couldn’t tell if he’d sprayed enough but he didn’t want to risk anything by coating the place so he threw the can into the trash and left the room. 

 

Ghoul was waiting for him at the end of the hallway, speaking in low tones with Wolf. When he got close Wolf was sent away with the wave of Ghoul’s hand. 

 

“Let’s go.”

 

“Where?”

 

“King wants to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if it wasn't BamBam, Jimin, or Jungkook... Who told Namjoon about Taehyung, and why?
> 
> And who's the mysterious new Alpha? Any guesses?
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the long wait!!!! I have started a new job and hours are up in the air until my training is done. That doesn't mean I will stop posting or will be taking any breaks/hiatus. I am doing the night shift so posts will end up being really late as I will be writing during the day before work.


	14. SNEAK PEAK OF UPCOMING CHAPTER BECAUSE I AM EVIL PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this upcoming chapter is the beginning of the downward spiral that this fic will take. From here, it will only go down. Please take caution when reading. Trigger warnings will be listed above and I will add ----------- in bold so that you can skip the gore part if you don't want to read it. Not reading it will have no effect on the story. 
> 
> There is a reason for the violence, blood, manipulation and graphic depictions of violence tags. If you don't want to stick around for the rest of the story after this chapter, I won't fault you. If you're mad at me for "leading you on" by making the first chapters all sweet and fluffy with no bad things happening at all other then the scene at the club, then don't come into my comments and rant about it. I put it in the tags that there would be violence and blood, it's not my fault if you didn't read them before reading the fic. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you and I hope you all stick around!!

Taehyung was scared and he wanted to run away. But before he could get the door open he was yanked back and into Jungkook’ arms. His shirt was ripped to the side and Jungkook bit down harshly on his shoulder, his teeth breaking the skin. Taehyung screamed and tried to move away, causing Jungkook’s teeth to rip the skin open more. A fierce growl left Jungkook and Taehyung froze in place. He panted, chest heaving, and shook in Jungkook’s hold. Jungkook tightened his hold on him and Taehyung melted, his eyes sliding shut and head falling to the side exposing his neck in submission. 

 

He felt the teeth buried in his shoulder slide out and thick streams of blood flowed down, staining the black silky shirt he wore. He felt himself being lifted and carried across the room, though his mind was foggy and his limbs heavy. Soft leather sunk under his weight and he was left alone. A whimper left his throat at the thought of his Alpha leaving him, but an answering snarl had him relaxing as best he could. 

 

His shoulder twinged with pain and he felt his blood beginning to pool underneath him. The sofa was cold and the blood warm as it left his body.

 

“You shouldn’t have tried to run Little Omega, my Alpha didn’t like it’s chosen mate fleeing in fear from it. The bite is your punishment, though I didn’t intend to bite so deep. IF you hadn’t struggled and submitted sooner it wouldn’t be this bad.” His Alpha sounded mad, the angry lacing his voice giving it a dark tone. Taehyung whined and whimpered sadly. He hadn’t meant to make his Alpha mad enough to hurt him. But he had and he deserved the pain. He deserved to be hurt for making his Alpha mad enough to force him to submit.


	15. And down the Rabbit hole go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, THERE IS A SECTION IN THIS CHAPTER THAT IS NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL READERS. THERE WILL BE A --------- BEFORE THE START AND AT THE END SO YOU KNOW WHERE TO SKIP. IT IS NEAR THE END OF THE CHAPTER AND IS ACTUALLY NOT THAT LONG. 
> 
> The warning includes the following:  
> \- graphic depictions of violence  
> \- murder  
> \- torture  
> \- mentions of blood  
> \- mentions of prolonged torture.
> 
> Please read at your own caution!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so here is the chapter! I know I promised that it would be here a while ago but I've been working so much. Also, it's my birthday so I decided to treat you guys and finish up the chapter! Please please please, head the warnings for this chapter. 
> 
> With that being said, updates are going to be slow as hours pick up, but don't be discouraged! I will be updating!
> 
> I am also currently working on a new fic called "What Lurks Below" and will be updating that along with this fic. WLB is a Jikook fic with side Vmon and one-sided YoonJin.

Taehyung followed after Ghoul at a brisk pace, the Alpha’s strides were long and fast. It prompted Taehyung to speed walk behind him to keep up. Following Ghoul through the club and towards the second-floor staircase opposite the bar, Taehyung wrung his hands nervously. He’d never been near the second floor and he had no idea why Jungkook said he wanted to see him. He didn’t understand what had gone wrong since they were sharing breakfast.

 

He thought they were good, that they were making progress. He thought that after their date and their night spent together, bodies pressed together, that they would soon be a couple. Maybe Jungkook had realized that Taehyung wasn’t good enough, maybe he didn’t want him anymore. Taehyung sniffled and Ghoul growled lowly.

 

“If you go into his office smelling distressed, I am going to get in shit. Buck up Omega.” He ground out and Taehyung flinched at the dark undertones.

 

“S-sorry Alpha...” Taehyung whispered and took a second to calm down. They were at the top of the staircase, a door ajar to their left. He could hear movement and the sound of people talking in angry voices. Papers being shuffled, heavy objects being shuffled and boxes being moved, the sound of printers going off and some boisterous laughter Focusing on the sounds helped to clear Taehyung’s mind and calm him down. Ghoul huffed and pushed open the stairway door and stepped into a brightly lit hallway.

 

The walls were eggshell white and under the harsh lights reminded him of a hospital. Minus the strips on the walls normally used to lead the way to different rooms and sections of the hospital. At the far back wall was three doors and Taehyung guessed that these might be the bathrooms with how plain the doors were. They weren’t labeled but the small gold, blue and red splashes of paint above the door handles gave way to the genders whose bathroom they were for. Obviously, the gold was for Omega’s, the blue for Beta’s, and the red for Alphas.

 

The most interesting thing in the hallway was the solid wooden doors that Taehyung was sure to lead to Jungkook’s office. They were tall, taking up the entire width of the hallway. A dark brown in color with black handles, they were an intimidating sight. Ghoul strode forward and Taehyung hurried to follow after him. Jungkook would be right behind the door and Taehyung would be able to see his Alpha. He grew excited to see him, maybe he would tell Taehyung that they would be going on another date, or maybe he would ask Taehyung if he could spend his Heat with him.

 

A shiver of lust shot up his spine at the thought. He hoped to spend his heat with Jungkook, the idea of being taken care of by his Alpha was a good one. He only had a few days left before the pre-heat hit and then he would be in full blown heat.

 

‘ _Hmmmmm, I wonder if I should start taking my heat birth control pills now or when pre-heat hits... I should talk it out with Jimin first, see what he thinks._ ’ Taehyung thought to himself as he and Ghoul reached the doors. He watched as the Alpha knocked on the door three times before opening them and slipping inside. Taehyung was left in the hallway alone, so he took to closely looking at the twin doors to Jungkook’s office. They looked sturdy and well built. He wondered how much they weighed and ran a hand down the surface. It was smooth, not a crack to be found. They were well maintained and polished to perfection, just like Jungkook’s home.

 

Just as he was about to run his hand over the handles the door opened and Ghoul stood on the other side, beckoning him in. Ghoul raised a brow at the surprised look on Taehyung’s face and smirked lightly when Taehyung blushed. He slipped past Ghoul and heard the doors close behind him. When he looked over his shoulder Ghoul was no longer in the room. Taehyung shrugged and turned back to face the office.

 

Taehyung gasped at the space and his wide eyes took in the room. The floor beneath his feet was wooden and polished enough that he could see his own reflection staring back at it. Dim lights embedded in the ceiling gave off a soft white glow, adding a certain homely feel to the room. Against the left wall was a simple black leather sofa with a steel frame. It had matching armchairs that sat across from each other, with a stainless steel tempered glass coffee table in between them. On either side of the sofa was two large brown marble top end tables with a black wooden frame. On the far side of the room, beside the far end table was what looked to be a sliding steel door with a large black panel with a simple steel door handle underneath it.

 

Taehyung couldn’t guess what was behind the door so he moved his eyes away and took in the second half of the room. On the right side of the room, there were two massive oak bookcases filled with books. In between then was black entertainment unit with what looked to be art sculptures. Above the art was a wall mounted flat screen tv. He couldn’t tell what the dimensions were but it was big. Beside the bookcase and towards Taehyung was two six-drawer filing cabinets, each was black and made of metal with white shiny handles.

 

In front of all of that was Jungkook’s desk. It was large and l-shaped with a section of dark brown wood resting on top of the frame. The frame itself was two shades lighter than the top. The chair behind it, where Jungkook would sit, was a modern high back chair made of soft vinyl with a chrome frame and a decorative wooden shell. There were two black tub chairs on the other side of the desk, opposite Jungkook’s. Underneath all this was a plain black carpet. To complete the room, on the back wall was a set of shelves, under this was a small table covered in different tumblers. A small ice bucket with a pair of tongs inside rested in the middle. It appeared to be a mini bar.

 

Taehyung startled out of his mini office tour when a long beep sounded and the steel door slid open to reveal Jungkook. Taehyung took a few steps towards him and opened his mouth to talk when he noticed that something was off. Jungkook’s hair was pushed back, exposing his forehead, his eyes were dark and stormy, but his face… There was something red splattered across it. In fact, there was something red splashed across his chest too. The white of his dress shirt stained red. The dread from earlier had come back in full force and Taehyung broke out into a cold sweat.

 

“J-Jungkook..” Taehyung called out and flinched back when Jungkook snapped his head up and he stared at him. Jungkook held out a hand for Taehyung to take, but Taehyung froze at the sight of bright red blood covering the hand. He whimpered and shook his head. Tears gathered in his eyes and he tried to blink them away before Jungkook noticed. However, being an Omega, his panicked and fear-ridden scent had reached Jungkook.

 

The angry growl that ripped itself from Jungkook’s throat had Taehyung yelping and trying to leave the room. His hand gripped the door handle but in his panicked state they slipped off. Jungkook’s scent spiked and there was a crash behind him. The sound of metal being smashed against something had Taehyung crying out and the tears he’d tried to hold back streamed down his face.

 

Taehyung was scared and he wanted to run away. But before he could get the door open he was yanked back and into Jungkook’ arms. His shirt was ripped to the side and Jungkook bit down harshly on his shoulder, his teeth breaking the skin. Taehyung screamed and tried to move away, causing Jungkook’s teeth to rip the skin open more. A fierce growl left Jungkook and Taehyung froze in place. He panted, chest heaving, and shook in Jungkook’s hold. Jungkook tightened his hold on him and Taehyung melted, his eyes sliding shut and head falling to the side exposing his neck in submission.

 

He felt the teeth buried in his shoulder slide out and thick streams of blood flowed down, staining the black silk shirt he wore. He felt himself being lifted and carried across the room, though his mind was foggy and his limbs heavy. Soft leather sunk under his weight and he was left alone. A whimper left his throat at the thought of his Alpha leaving him, but an answering snarl had him relaxing as best he could.

 

His shoulder twinged with pain and he felt his blood beginning to pool underneath him. The sofa was cold and the blood warm as it left his body.

 

“You shouldn’t have tried to run Little Omega, my Alpha didn’t like it’s chosen mate fleeing in fear from it. The bite is your punishment, though I didn’t intend to bite so deep. IF you hadn’t struggled and submitted sooner it wouldn’t be this bad.” His Alpha sounded mad, the angry lacing his voice giving it a dark tone. Taehyung whined and whimpered sadly. He hadn’t meant to make his Alpha mad enough to hurt him. But he had and he deserved the pain. He deserved to be hurt for making his Alpha mad enough to force him to submit.

 

Taehyung was a bad Omega.

 

Jungkook rummaged through a drawer and grabbed a first aid kit from the bottom. He moved back over to the couch and dropped it on the coffee table.

 

“Little Omega, don’t worry, I still want you. I will _always_ want you. It is you who I will mate and it is you who will bear my pups. Baby is… a complication but easily replaceable. You, however, there is no other. Only you. But, Little Omega, you should never run from me.” He paused to growl lowly. “Know this, should you run, I will punish you heavily. I would hate to ruin that beautiful body of yours but I will if necessary. I will make you unloveable by everyone but me, mark my words.” Jungkook ground out. 

  
“A-Alpha...” Taehyung whimpered and reached out for his Alpha.

  
  
“ **You. Are. MINE!** ” Jungkook yelled and his blood red eyes stared into Taehyung’s Golden ones.

 

“Yours! Only yours!!” Taehyung cried out. Jungkook yanked him to his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Taehyung gasped, wrapping his arms around Jungkook’s shoulders and gripping tightly. Jungkook kissed him hard sliding their lips together, it was sloppy and their teeth knocked together a few times. Though, soon into the kiss, with the lack of air from the kiss and the blood still flowing from his wound, Taehyung feels very weak. Jungkook must have noticed that Taehyung was slowly losing steam as he pulled away and gently laid him back down on the couch. Taehyung winced in pain and Jungkook clenched his jaw. The blood had cooled and stuck to his the leather of the couch, staining it. Taehyung felt clammy, sticky with blood from his shoulder.

 

“Stay still, I’m going to bandage that up now.” He turned away from Taehyung and dug through the first aid kit for the supplies he needed. He deliberated with himself quietly, voice barely about a whisper, before pulling out the necessary supplies and closing the kit.

  
  
“Shirt off Taehyung. I’ll help you if you need it.” He said and Taehyung nodded. Jungkook helped him out of his shirt, his eyes darkened with lust as more of Taehyung’s skin was revealed to him. He trained a hand down Taehyung’s chest, gently stroking the flesh. He gasped as Jungkook dug his nails in and scraped them across his stomach. He squirmed in place and rubbed his thighs together, the beginnings of slick sliding out of his hole in small spurts. Jungkook smirked and moved his hand up to lightly drag his index finger across Taehyung’s nipple. He moaned quietly and pouted when Jungkook moved away.

 

“Don’t pout Little Omega. You’re wound is more important than me fucking you like I want to. I want you healthy and strong Little Omega, you’ll need the strength for carrying my pups.” Jungkook said and Taehyung nodded. He wanted to be strong for his Alpha, he wanted to bear his pups. They would be beautiful like their Father, strong and protective like him too. He couldn’t wait to meet them, to care for them with Jungkook.

 

Jungkook chuckled at the look of love Taehyung’s face, the pleased look in his eye let Taehyung know that Jungkook knew exactly what he was thinking.

 

Jungkook moved to start cleaning Taehyung’s shoulder but paused when he seemed to notice that his hands were splattered with blood other than Taehyung’s. He clicked his tongue and stripped his shirt off, using it to wipe his hands free of blood.

 

“Ah…. Almost forgot about that.” Jungkook smirked to himself and laughed softly. “I almost feel bad for him.”

 

“F-feel bad for who Alpha?” Taehyung himself had almost forgotten that his Alpha had been covered in blood prior to biting Taehyung to make him submit.

 

“I don’t think you’re ready to know that just yet.” Jungkook said and began to wipe the blood away from his wound.

 

“Alpha….” He said, his voice serious.

 

“I’m serious Little Omega, you aren’t ready. Not after the incident with the club.”

 

“Jungkook please...” Taehyung pleaded. “Something happened...Please tell me..” Jungkook paused, seeming to consider it but shook his head and continued cleaning the wound. Taehyung whined in frustration and pouted at his Alpha. Jungkook caught the look out of the corner of his eye and sighed heavily.

 

“Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Jungkook scowled at him and Taehyung hung his head. Jungkook continued cleaning the wound before he smoothed antiseptic cream on it and bandaged it up. He put away the supplies and stripped off his shirt. Taehyung took the shirt from him and slipped it on, his shirt no longer usable. Jungkook held out his hand for him to take so Taehyung could stand.

 

He leads him over to the steel door, with the huge black lock on it, and Taehyung shifted in place. He was severely nervous and whatever was behind that door was not something he wanted to see but he knew it was something he _needed_ to see. It would change him, he knew that, but he was willing to make the change for Jungkook.

 

It wasn’t a very healthy thought, to change himself completely for him, but his Omega side didn’t care. If his Alpha wanted more from him he would give it.

 

“Last change Taehyung, let it go or I’m opening the door.” Jungkook’s hand hovered over the lock, it was a combination of a number pad a long black pad. Taehyung guessed that it was a handprint lock. Jungkook’s eyes bore into his, traces of red flaked in his brown eyes. He nodded and Jungkook pressed his palm flat on the black pad. There was a beep and a light blinked at the top of the button pad.

 

‘ _3_ _0-95_ ’ He pressed and the lock clicked open. The pin seemed familiar by Taehyung couldn’t figure out what was so familiar about it. He brushed it off and focused on the steel door as Jungkook slide it open.

 

He gagged for a second. The overwhelming stench of piss and vomit had him covering his nose and mouth, breathing in the scent of his fabric softener. Jungkook seemed unbothered by the scent and simply walked into the room beyond the door. He stopped in the middle of the room, his back facing Taehyung, his hands clasped together behind him.

 

“You don’t get to run away again after I step to the side. I won’t let you, I’ll make you submit if I have to.” Jungkook said, his voice blank. Taehyung swallowed heavily and let out a shaky breath.

 

“Please, Alpha, show me.” He said and kept his eyes on Jungkook as he stepped to the side showing Taehyung exactly what was in the room.

 

* * *

 

Or should he say _Who_ was in the room.

 

Tied to a chair, there was a very much so dead man. Ropes tied around his chest, arm and legs confined him to a metal chair you’d see in an office room. The chair itself was bolted to the floor, with some form of a hinge that would allow it to be leaned back to a certain angle. Next to the chair was a bucket half filled with water and a dripped wet black cloth. The cloth dripped water into a drain built into the floor, which probably led to the plumbing for the building. When he turned to take in the man next, it had Taehyung passing out at the mere sight of him.

 

It was so obvious that the man had been tortured, and badly. His wide eyes took in the sight of the rope burns around the man's chest, the broken skin from where the rope had cut through the meat of his skin. The marks were a dark purple, the blood having pooled there. Teh same with his hands and ankles, each sharing the nasty bruising and split open skin. The only difference was the missing fingers, clean cuts at the knuckles of the index and middle fingers on each hand. The stumps were red, and he could tell that they had been taken first. The cuts were no longer bleeding, unlike the other open wounds the dead man sported.

 

The mans arms and legs had been broken violently, the bone splintered from where they had ripped through the flesh and then broken again from multiple repeated hits to the broken bones. Small fragments had been pushed back into the body in various places. It didn’t help that the man was soaking wet and naked. The corpse was bloated, and still dripping with water. Based on the swelling he had probably been drowned last. He couldn’t struggle anyways, not with the broken bones and shredded flesh from rope burn. This man had died, and horrifically.

 

Taehyung felt light like he weighed nothing. His limbs were loose and could no longer hold him up. The strength drained from his body and he felt his body tilt to the side. His vision turning black.

 

He passed out before he even hit the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

Jungkook tsked and lifted Taehyung’s limp body up, going out of the room and settling him back on the couch he’d been treated on. Going over to his desk he called a number and waited for an answer. He didn’t have to wait long, the person on the other end of the call answering after the first ring.

 

“Send a clean-up crew, dump the body in Gangnam. Burn it, I want no trace of it left, send the fingers to his wife. Keep her quiet. Do not fuck up Ghoul.” With that, he hung up and looked over at Taehyung.

 

“Oh Little Omega, if only you knew just how long I’ve been waiting for you.” He strode over to him and gently traced a hand down the side of his face. “You’ve grown up so beautifully. I’ve waited so long, planned so much, and now you’re finally here. Exactly where you’re supposed to be.”

 

“Forever in my arms.” Jungkook smiled softly and kissed Taehyung’s forehead, laughing quietly when Taehyung’s nose scrunched up. He was with his Omega at last and nothing would get in his way.


	16. Hello from the Author

So... It's been about a month with no update. I know you guys have been eagerly awaiting a new chapter, and I am sorry to disappoint you but this is not a new chapter.

I wish I could blame the lack of chapters on working or some health problem, but isn't true. I just haven't really written a word since then. I got maybe half the chapter done but after that nothing.

The fic itself isn't the problem, it's the chapter. Its supposed to be super fluffy then the chapter after is supposed to be about Taehyung's heat.

I have a lot planned for Taehyung's heat and quite a few ideas already written down. However, I am having trouble ending the chapter before it in a way that leads directly into the heat. I don't know whether to end the fluff chapter with him entering his heat or should I make the beginning of the heat chapter him starting him his heat?

So, you guys can decide for me, do you want the end of the fluff chapter Taehyung entering his heat or wait until the actually Heat chapter before he going into it?

 

Let me know in the comments what you want and I'll try and finish the chapter as soon as I can. :) 


	17. Spoiler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been a while. 
> 
> Have a spoiler for the next two chapters.
> 
> If you are averse to BDSM gone wrong do not read spoiler two.
> 
> If you are sensitive or an abuse survivor, do not read spoiler two.
> 
> If you don't wish to read spoiler two for any reason, there will be a break in the heat chapter to separate the final day of heat from the spoiler section of the chapter. It will not affect the story if you don't read it as there will be a brief mention fo it without any details in it in the following chapters. 
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> \-- mentions of blood  
> \-- non-consentual asphyxiation  
> \-- abuse  
> \-- collaring/leashing  
> \-- if I missed anything please tell me
> 
>  
> 
> AND NOW IT'S TIEMF OR ME TO DISAPPEAR FOR ANOTHER WHILE. I got too caught up with work and writing out a Jikook wedding for my social media fic on my twitter. For anyone interested in Dom-bottom-Omega!Jimin and Sub-top-Alpha!Jungkook I will link it in the comments asking for it.

**SPOILER ONE:**

 

 

Jungkook sets about lathering up the poof, one hand massaging the soap into it and the other hand holding Taehyung’s arm out. With small circles, he rubs the poof on his skin softly but with enough pressure to scrub the three days worth of grime off Taehyung’s skin. He makes sure to scrub his hands too, getting under the nails and between his long fingers. He drops a kiss on the tips of his fingers and watches as Taehyung’s face turn’s a beautiful shade of red.

Once his arms are done Taehyung shifts in the tub so his back is to Jungkook, and he sits hunched for him. Jungkook kisses his shoulder as a show of gratitude. His eyes fall closed as the pink poof is dragged gently across his skin, relaxing in the tub as Jungkook scrubbed his skin clean. Once he was done and he had put away the poof, Jungkook helped Taehyung stand and step out of the tub. 

The floor mat was soft under his feet and Taehyung giggled at the ticklish sensation. Jungkook smiled softly and Taehyung blushed before ducking his head shyly. He felt a kiss being pressed to his head and he whined lowly. The sound was echoed by a low purr from Jungkook.

“Little one, come here. I’m going to dry you off." He held up a pale blue long fluffy towel that smelled like Jungkook. Taehyung smiled happily and allowed Jungkook to rub the towel against his skin. The softness felt nice against his cooling skin, the heat from the bath fading the longer he was outside of the heated water.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**SPOILER TWO:**

 

 

Jungkook snarls, thrusting hard and fast into Taehyung. Ignoring Taehyung cried for him to stop, ignoring Taehyung's loud wail of the word Red, he pulls the leash around his neck tighter and cuts Taehyung's airway off. He blocks out the chocked gasps coming from his Omega, watches as bright red blood begins to spill from the Omegas abused hole. It felt too good to be inside him, the blood making the slide easier with each devastating snap of his hips. Taehyung fails beneath him, eyes rolling back and body clenching as his vision slowly faded to black. Just before he dropped off into nothing he felt Jungkook's knot begin to form.  

 

In his panic, with the lack of air getting to him, he clenches tight and passes out as the knot locks Jungkook inside him. An animalistic howl is the last thing he hears before the world disappears. 

 

Jungkook finally registers that Taehyung had passed out and lets go of the leash, hearing his Omega choke slightly before his body greedily sucks in air. Placing a hand on his bloodied back he feels his rapidly fluttering heartbeat under his fingers tips. He admired the lines cut into his skin feeling euphoric as he traces his name scared into his Omega's flesh. 


End file.
